Hombres Lobo VS Vampiro
by Shiro is White
Summary: En un Universo Alterno en el cual existen Criaturas Mas allá de los Vampiros, Los Hombres Lobo…tienen que convivir, pero lo lograran? Y lo más importante surgirá el amor? Descúbrelo Leyendo…Mikayuu Yaoi Posible Mpreg y Lemon
1. Epoca de Celo

**Hola Queridos y Desconocidos Lectores…Hoy les traigo un Fanfic de Owari no Seraph, La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa ya que es mi primer fic al igual que mi primer Lemon, sin embargo me esforcé mucho y ojala que les guste debajo de esto van a estar las típicas notas al principio de cada Fic**

 **Autora: Pikachuu33**

 **Anime/Manga: Owari no Seraph**

 **Pareja Principal: Mika x Yuu**

 **Parejas: Kimizuki x Yoichi, Gurenx Shinya (y las que vayan apareciendo en el desarrollo de la Historia)**

 **Summary: En un Universo Alterno en el cual existen Criaturas Mas allá de los Vampiros, Los Hombres Lobo…tienen que convivir, pero lo lograran? Y lo más importante surgirá el amor? Descúbrelo Leyendo…Mikayuu Yaoi Posible Mpreg y Lemon**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos Autores**

 **El Comienzo**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un Chico de ojos Verdes y Cabello Azabache Llamado Yuu se encontraba recargado bajo un Árbol en Medio del Bosque, Jadeando y lanzando pequeños suspiros que no podían parar, la razón?

Sencillo se encontraba en aquella época, ya saben en la cual los seres de su especie morían por poder tirarse cualquier cosa viviente, ya que eso les ayudaría a calmar la época de celo, sin embargo ese no era el caso de Yuu quien hace unos momentos se encontraba caminando de lo normal en busca de un el helado para calmar el calor de esos días ya que al parecer el sol no estaba de su lado y (buscaba como siempre) molestarlo mucho con sus radiantes y molestos rayos que, además de cegarlo cada vez que miraba el cielo, le otorgaba un calor insoportable que no importaba lo que hiciera nunca lo dejaría en paz, y a que adivinen que…es verano

Como sea el punto es que de un momento a otro sus fosas nasales detectaron un olor lejano, pero para el tan perceptible que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado y en un momento para otro ese olor empezó hacerse más fuerte, no sabía porque pero ese olor siempre lograba hacer cosas raras en él, bueno a decir verdad él era el que causaba cosas en el que simplemente, no lograba controlar y con tan solo, la mención de su nombre en su mente lograba calentarlo de un momento a otro, y por si fuera poco estaba en época de celo (ya que esta aparece alrededor de los 15-18), que por cierto ya había tenido un par de sucesos, que se había podido encargar, Pero nunca en Vía Publica!, antes de que alguien pudiese ver su vergonzosa erección corrió al Bosque, lo cual le costó mucho ya que era tremendamente incomodo tener que correr con plena erección y tratar de parecer normal, cuando llego no pudo más y se dejó caer en el árbol más cercano y eso lo lleva a la situación que se encuentra ahora, ya no podía aguantarlo necesitaba terminar con esto y quitarse la excitación de encima, tomo la bragueta y la abrió, justo cuando estaba en pleno acto, una voz lo interrumpió

-Seguro que quieres hacer esto- le pregunto Ashuramaru, el Demonio con el cual hizo el contrato para tener más poder y así poder derrotar a sus oponentes con más fuerza y agilidad

Yuu puso cara de fastidio mientras trataba de concentrarse, Ashuramaru al ver que no decía nada y tenía intenciones de continuar, siguió hablando- Estas en medio del Bosque, alguien podría verte- dijo manteniendo una tranquilidad, hasta por fin botar lo que se supone que debe entrar a Yuu en razón- Si te excitas demasiado se verán tus facciones de Lobo y descubrirán lo que eres- Ante esto Yuu titubeo un poco y pensó en la situación, actualmente Los Vampiros y Los Lobos estaban en Paz , sin embargo eso no evitaba que estas dos especies se pelearan y discutan muy seguido, por ello ambos clanes ( les vamos a decir así, ya que me da lata decirles *especies* a cada rato) han decidido optar por la apariencia humana y camuflarse entre ellos, sin embargo la mayoría de veces la sed de los Vampiros y la Energía que expulsaban los lobos chocaban y provocaban bastantes conflictos alrededor del mundo, por ello había que ser cuidadoso aparte de que, pocos humanos sabían de su existencia (la verdad sabían más de los vampiros por los constantes conflictos en el pasado), sin embargo había quienes los conocían pero no interferían en sus vidas o los que no les importaba estar entre una sociedad conformada por vampiros, humanos y hombres lobos, así que normalmente no había mucha polémica respecto a los humanos en contra de las especies que en si son enemigos naturales, Yuu suspiro y trato de continuar, Ashuramaru no reclamo ya que sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a su "Amo", nadie podía sacárselo .

Yuu Prosiguió abrió la cremallera dejando ver por completo su miembro erecto, este empezó acariciando lentamente la parte del prepucio, para que luego sus dedos se dirigieran al glande el cual ya estaba mostrando gotas de pree semen, rápidamente con la otra mano empezó a moverla con movimientos de arriba abajo alrededor de su pene, mientras que la derecha que se había encontrado en la glande, se dirigía constantemente a esta y a los testículos masajeándolos de vez en cuando, hasta que sintió un leve escalofrió en la espina dorsal, mientras sentía que su calor aumentaba y sus suspiros terminaban siendo jadeos, al tratar de evitar de gemir, hasta que al final al mover tanto sus manos de manera casi profesional, llego al clímax este agotado y cansado por los sucesos se dejó caer lentamente mientras veía como su amiguito aun tenia energía, ya que al estar en época de apareamiento su cuerpo deseaba reproducirse constantemente, aparte de que su organismo al estar en época de celo debía adaptarse a los placeres que le daban para que, al momento de sentir excitación, la pueda sentir con más fuerza y calor, en el caso de los hombres si, el placer era dado por el ano hacia la próstata, el organismo hará que este se dilate más rápido y tenga lubricación natural (esta era poca, sin embargo servía), además de que en algunos casos (muy raros)este haya creado una especie de útero entre el estómago y la próstata, y por el otro lado si el chico es el que da( y no recibe XDD), en el acto sexual se encontrara con más virilidad y al momento del clímax este expulsa semen, el doble de lo normal, para asegurarse( en la mayoría de los casos) a que su pareja quede preñado (en palabras humanas embarazado/a).

Mientras tanto el pequeño Yuu (que no es tan pequeño por que ya tiene 17), suspiro viendo que su miembro estaba volviendo a excitarse, la verdad no sabía la razón, se suponía que una vez ya calmando su miembro no volvía a molestarlo hasta la próxima calentura, pronto supo la razón, ese olor había vuelto, no sabía cuándo ni porque, lo único que supo que en un momento estaba todo sonrojado, por la calentura y porque en un momento a otro se encontraba enfrente, de un chico alto, le diría que no era casi de su porte, con esos hermosos ojos zafiros que recordaba con claridad y ese cabello rubio, que hacía que cualquiera que lo viera quisiera tocarlo , su nombre…el era Mika, su amigo de la infancia, se encontraba en frente del el con una sonrisilla y sus ojos mirándolo con un sentimiento que ahora mismo no sabía describir

-Te tomo un buen rato, Correrte- Dijo Aquel Chico el cual ya descubrieron quien es (ahh verdad que se los termine diciendo Yo :p jeje)

-Que Haces Aquí!?, Cuando llegaste!?- Pregunto Yuu con una mescla de Exasperación y Vergüenza

\- Que?, desde cuando necesito pedir permiso para ir a un lugar a buscar a mi único y querido amigo de la infancia- Pronuncio Mika, con una mescla de tristeza falsa y enojo un poco (pero solo un poco) fingido, aparte de pronunciar diferente la palabra amigo, que Yuu pudo percibir, aparte de que este sentía un poco de tristeza al ver como este decía amigo ya que cuando eran más pequeños, era la palabra que más le agradaba escuchar de los labio de Su Amigo y sin embargo ahora lo decía tan diferente que le dolía.

Mika sin tanta prisa ni pereza dio un salto desde el árbol, hasta caer elegantemente al suelo, a una distancia prudente de Yuu-¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?- Pregunto Mika a Yuu- Quien se había olvidado por completo de su enorme erección que se mostraba ante cualquiera que viera hacia abajo ya que Yuu aún no había subido la cremallera – Q-Que?...C-Como dices- Pregunto Yuu Tartamudeando y todo colorado- esto hizo que Mika Sonriera, para luego sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de su amigo, se sentó entremedio de sus piernas, mientras tomaba su miembro que se encontraba casi rojo por la falta de atención, Mika empezó agarrando el miembro cerca del prepucio, mientras el pulgar se dirigía a su glande, haciendo movimientos circulares mojándose un poco con el pree semen de Yuu, Este se encontraba casi acorralado por las frías y suaves manos de Mika, que al contacto de este con su miembro hizo que casi arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido con su nombre, Mika al ver las reacciones de Yuu, se relamió los labios y de a poco, fue bajando la velocidad de sus manos, Yuu al notar esto, trataba de mover su cadera en dirección a las manos de Mika, mientras en un momento de desesperación, le suplico con la mirada que continuara, este al ver que al fin tenia a Yuu a su Merced, se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para dar una lamida a su miembro, Mika lo miro con una sonrisilla, ya que, Yuu al sentir su respiración, soltó un jadeo, Mika lentamente se acercó a su miembro y dijo- Pídemelo- La voz se oía algo ronca por la excitación, y eso solo hizo que Yuu reprimiera otro gemido, una vez que trato de recomponerse, lo que le digo Mika recién le dejo un poco aturdido- ¿C-Cómo?- Su voz sonó débil por la excitación y casi se oyó como un gruñido, dado que este a pesar de encontrarse completamente acorralado por Mika, ese no quitaba que era un Hombre Lobo y como tal, sus reacciones y su manera de hablar cambiaba dependiendo la situación, sin embargo Mika lo escucho perfectamente, y Casi se Corre al escuchar de esa manera a Yuu, al no recibir la respuesta que quiso, Mika volvió a repetir lo dicho anteriormente- Dije que me lo pidas, Yuu-Chan- dijo Más Sensual y esta vez agregando el Yuu-Chan

Yuu, trago en seco, Hace tiempo que no había escuchado a Mika decir Yuu-Chan, como usualmente lo llamaba cuando eran pequeños, por lo que cuando se lo pidió no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar sus defensas- M-Mi-Mika- Odio que su voz sonara tan débil, pero que esperaba, era Mika él siempre lograba hacer estas cosas en el- P-Por favor- Suplico Yuu.

Y Solo eso basto para que Mika dejara de jugar con su Mimbro y lo pusiera todo dentro de su boca, ante esto Yuu Gimió bien Alto, por la repentina Acción y así, siguió gimiendo, ante lo que hacía su ya no tan Amigo, Mika presiono sus labios alrededor del Miembro, sin separar su boca de este, al igual, que movía su lengua en movimientos circulares, por el glande, Yuu Gemía y Gemía cada vez más fuerte, iba a llegar al Clímax ambos lo sabían, Cuando sentía que ya faltaba poco, Yuu arqueo su espalda y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Mika, para después correrse dentro de su boca, Mika Tosió un poco al atorarse con el semen, pero luego lamio alrededor de su miembro para no dejar ni una gota y cuando termino posiciono sus manos en el piso, muy cerca de él, para luego tomar impulso y probar sus labios, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que de un momento a otro sintió la lengua de Mika por sus labios para luego morder levemente su labio, y hacer que soltara un pequeño gemido, por lo cual este aprovecho para entrar a su húmeda cavidad, mientras se aferraba a Yuu con sus brazos y Yuu pues Yuu se encontraba en un colapso mental, no era normal que tu amigo de la Infancia ( que por cierto no veías hac años), te siguiera y te vea masturbándote, para luego ayudarte con la tarea y una vez terminado esto, se pusiera a besarte muy apasionadamente como si fueran pareja de toda la vida. Yuu se removió incomodo ante los brazos de Mika que lo abrazaban tan fuerte y a la vez tan firme que se sentía raro, sin embargo no importa lo mucho que se removiera los Brazos de Mika lo a sujetaban con tanta fuerza, que apenas pudo apartarlas de su espalda, sonrió entre medio del beso ya que recordó algo gracioso, Mika que de vez en cuando abría los ojos, se preguntó por qué la sonrisa tan repentina.

-Pasa algo?...-pregunto entre jadeos por el beso.

-Mmm…Nada- Negó Divertido Yuu ante la pregunta de Mika. Este frunció el ceño ante la Negativa de su Lobo preferido-

Yuu al ver esta expresión, para evitar malentendidos, dijo lo que estaba pensando recién- Lo que Ocurre es que estaba pensando que ahora mismo me veía acorralado por un lobo-Mika le miro por un momento con un ceja alzada- y es Gracioso ya que ahora mismo, se supone que yo debería acorralarte a ti- Mika se sorprendió por un momento, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y Yuu pues al escuchar lo que dijo pues digamos que ahora mismo es un tomate parlante

-Yuu-Chan es Yuu-chan- dijo riendo para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la nariz de Su querido Yuu-Chan. Este ante este acto se sonrojo, para luego poner su cabeza en el hombro de Mika y suspirar. Este al ver la repentina acción del Oji verde, simplemente acaricio su cabellera azabache, mientras sonreía dulcemente, Hasta que por fin el Oji verde hablo- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque, Que? Yuu-Chan- Pregunto girando un poco la cabeza a la dirección de Yuu-Chan

-Por qué… te alejaste?- le costó un poco pronunciar las palabras y eso lo noto Mika

\- De que Hablas, Yuu-Chan?- Pregunto apagando un poco su tono de voz al responder

\- No te hagas… No es normal que de un día para otro (tenía la intención de decir *de un año para otro* pero se contuvo), tu Mejor Amigo de la Infancia llegue hablándote como si, jamás te hubiese ignorado por más de 4 años- Su voz sonó quebrada por un momento para después pasar a la impotencia – No-Nosotros Jamás nos separamos a pesar de la tragedia que sufrió nuestra familia en la guerra(1) (esto lo explicare después, ya que ahora no me parece el momento para explicarlo)

-Yuu-Chan- La voz de Mika pronuncio con ternura y dolor su nombre, provocándole un ligero escalofrio en la espina dorsal y haciendo que se separa lentamente del hombro de Mika- Y-Yo no... Yo no te ignore…-Dijo Mika con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras, sin embargo eso no cambio la respuesta de Yuu, quien frunció el ceño

\- Ya… entonces Po-Porque de un momento para otro- se tomó una pausa para continuar y se quedó mirando los Ojos de Mika con determinación y un poco de enfado- te alejaste y dejaste de verme tan seguido, de hecho las únicas veces en las cuales nos veíamos era por pura obligación- Soltó un Suspiro- Te alejaste Mika…Lentamente y yo no sabía cómo detenerte- Se quedó Mirando a Mika con un Mirada cristalina, odiaba llorar sin embargo había veces que su corazón simplemente no podía con aquel dolor. El Oji azul sintió como algo se rompía dentro de el al ver como su Yuu-Chan, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar en frente de él y lo peor, por su culpa

-Yuu-Chan…-Pronuncio Mika tratando de ver cómo explicarle a su Yuu-Chan, Lo sucedido en estos últimos años, suspiro tratando de relajarse, pensando cómo se lo tomara su querido pelinegro- Nee…Yuu-Chan- Llamo Mika una vez más, ante esto Yuu respondió un cortante "si"- Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando éramos niños (yo les calculo como unos 13-14) y íbamos caminando, cuando de repente vimos a un par de chicas besándose (casi de nuestra edad yo les pondría 14-15), y para evitar confusiones nos dimos la vuelta y volvimos por donde habíamos ido- Yuu asintió recordaba esa ves, había estado muy nervioso y recordaba que casi habían salido corriendo de ahí para que las chicas no les vieran, pero y eso que tiene que ver con su alejamiento?, Mika prosiguió- Bueno después de eso, no sé si te acuerdas de que te habías excitado un poco- Yuu se sonrojo de un momento a otro, ya estaba empezando a recordar y lo que seguía sería muy vergonzoso para el- y Yo… pues te lleve a un lugar y te pregunte si te habías excitado, T-tú te sonrojaste y asentiste entonces yo trate de ayudarte masturbándote y entonces- Mika Suspiro, eso no era nada fácil de decir y aun cuando recién había estado haciendo eso con Yuu-Chan , eran pequeños, estaban en la pubertad, sus hormonas estaban desenfrenadas, aparte de la perdida de sus hermanos y hermanas, que nos había( y nos sigue afectando) Afectado mucho, haciéndonos más Duros y Fríos ante el Mundo, Solo éramos los dos y nadie más- al ayudarte yo…- tuu…-respondió Yuu con la intriga pintada en la cara, no quería ni imaginarse la razón del porque su Mika se había separado de el…Espera había dicho de "Su Mika", eso no podía ser verdad E-El y Mika juntos, B-bueno el punto es que Mika no es suyo y yo no tengo el derecho a marcarlo de mi propiedad, si él no quiere. Al pensar esto se entristeció un poco, tan así que Mika se dio cuenta de eso, inclino levemente su cabeza a la derecha al ver que a Yuu-Chan estaba triste, el Oji verde al darse cuenta de su gesto, se disculpó y le pidió con una sonrisilla que continuara, se había olvidado por completo de la historia de Mika, creo que no es necesario decir que Mika se sonrojo un poco tras la respuesta de Yuu-Chan, sin embargo continuo- Bueno el punto es que Yo, al verte tan excitado y completamente sonrojado- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero este lo escucho claramente y ante esto inflo las mejillas levemente, mientras que un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas, Mika continuo – sentí mucha tristeza e incluso un poco de celos al verte tan excitado por las chicas, que me empecé a preguntar si tendría posibilidad contigo, ya que… Yuu-Chan tu…t-tu Me Gustabas mucho de pequeños- Yuu reacciono un poco tarde ante las palabras de Mika, ya que en ningún momento mostro alguna señal de atracción o si quiera un sonrojo o algo, ahora que lo piensa ,sí que de vez en cuando se mostraba nervioso cuando estábamos juntos- Yo…la verdad- Mika suspiro antes de decir esta frase y justo cuando dijo *Yo*, puso las manos sobre su cadera, dando más impacto a la situación y logrando un sonrojo en Yuu-Chan – Es que me encontraba en esos momentos Muuuy Celoso...-dijo Mika con una melodía infantil que ocupaba cada vez que ocultaba algo o se sentía verdaderamente avergonzado de algo. Yuu no comprendía lo que quería decir que Mika, en ese caso se alejó de el por Celos?... eso al menos para él no tenía mucho sentido ya que si estuviera realmente celoso no se hubiese alejado de él, todo lo contrario hubiese estado más cerca de el para que nadie se le acercara. Mika continuo- Sin embargo se me pasó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que Yuu-chan, Jamás me vería, ya que yo no podría compararme con la figura de las chicas, ni con su delicadeza o su piel suave o…con su dulce voz- la voz de Mika parecía deprimirse poco a poco, Mientras que Yuu poco a poco iba entendiendo la situación pensando en lo doloroso que debió haber sentido eso, ante esto Yuu tomo suavemente la mano de Mika, era como para decirle que él estaba ahí apoyándolo, Mika al sentir presión en su mano sonrió, para luego continuar- por ello, decidí que la mejor manera para dejar de hacerme daño y evitar terminar enamorado de ti, era alejándome poco a poco, eres la única familia que me queda y no quería hacerte daño con mi egoístas sentimientos, es por eso que Yo….Y-yo- Parecía que Mika se iba a romper en pedazos en frente de él, antes de siguiera hablando, Yuu rompió la distancia entre ellos dos y junto sus labios, no era un beso apasionado ni salvaje, sino un beso suave, compartiendo el su amor con cariño y felicidad, cuando se separaron Mika pregunto el porque ese beso tan repentino y Yuu pues Yuu contesto que él También lo Amaba- sin embargo aún le caía una duda y era por qué había regresado tan repentinamente, no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió observar la cara sonrojada de Mika, mientras le daba pequeños besos alrededor de su cara, los lugares eran diversos, la mejilla, la frente, la nariz , un par en el ojo (más bien el parpado, porque cerraba el ojo), y de vez en cuando en los labios, parecía un perro viendo como su Amo recién llegaba a casa, y como ya saben o al menos los que tengan sabrán que te llenan de lamidas toda la cara, con su cara tan feliz y juguetona, que simplemente no puedes gritarles, por que se ven que están muy tiernos y felices, en fin volvamos a la historia, Mika al ver que Su Amigo de la Infancia, casi su familia, le correspondía a sus sentimientos, se alegró Mucho, Tal vez demasiado e incluso su mente no pudo procesarlo por unos momentos en los cuales estaba todo sonrojado y que como saben, Yuu aprovecho para besar por todos lados a Mika, quien se reía un poco, dado a que los labios de Yuu-Chan hacían cosquillas, A veces olvidaba que era un Hombre Lobo y el cariño de una pareja era esencial para ellos, Cuando por fin termino, tomo con delicadeza su cara para después decir- Yuu-Chan…Te Amo- este al escuchar esto, con la dulce mirada de Mika y la sinceridad de esta lo único que pudo hacer, fue derretirse sin embargo respondió- E-Eso ya lose, Idiota- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y hacia un gesto que en si podía considerarse tsundere, Mika rio ante esto y obligo con sus manos a que este lo mirara, cuando lo logro se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que había estado escondiendo, eso hizo que sonriera más y mientras hacía esto, depositaba un beso en los dulces labios de su pareja, mientras que cada vez más subía de tono el beso, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, con tanta palabrería y su mágico reencuentro, se les fue el tiempo. Aún quedaban Muchas dudas que Yuu quería preguntar a Mika y que aparte de eso quería decirle algo importante sobre el suceso que lo habían separado de él, sin embargo no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de eso ay que todo se aclaró y mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que al fin podía estar al lado de Mika, desde pequeño siempre le había gustado, de hecho la razón por la cual en aquel momento se había excitado, no era precisamente por contemplar aquellas chicas, sino más bien observarlo con Mika, ya que al observarlo tan cerca en un situación así, le hizo imaginarse como seria si ellos dos estuvieran ahí, en ese lugar besándose y tocándose de esa manera tan cercana y a la vez llena de amor, fue tan así, que cuando Mika se ofreció ayudarlo con su excitación no pudo evitar aceptar a tal propuesta tan tentadora a sus ojos, aunque claro Mika no tenía que saberlo ahora, era cierto que era Bisexual sin embargo el solo se sentía Homosexual, si estaba Mika a su lado.

 ***Y…. Bueno eso fue el primer Capítulo, estoy un poco nerviosa ya que es el primer fic que publico y tengo un poco de miedo a la reacción de la gente ante él, la verdad tenía planeado que fuera Lemon este capítulo, pero pensé que era muy apresurado y quería darles el tiempo necesario a los personajes para que se vayan desenvolviendo y así, el fic se vería menos forzado y más natural como yo quería respecto al (1) que puse al principio me da un poco de flojera explicarlo ahora, pero prometo que lo explicare en el próximo capítulo con más detalles y además mostrare más personajes, así que deséenme suerte y Hasta La Próxima, les Habla Pikachuu33…**


	2. La Guerra

**Hello** **, Les Habla Shiro is White con el nuevo Capítulo de Hombres Lobo Vs Vampiros y en esta oportunidad, como no pude en el anterior capitulo les voy a explicar lo que paso en la guerra que, si prestaron atención fue mencionada un par de veces en el capítulo anterior, así que aquí va…**

The History of a War and its Past (flash-back)

Hace 8 años en Japón, Los dos Clanes Hombres Lobo y Los Vampiros en una de sus continuas Batallas y peleas, se cansaron de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus respectivos clanes, ya que al pelear no solo estaban perdiendo a sus familiares/compañeros (Lobos), Nobles/Vampiros Fuertes (Vampiros) sino, que ambos Clanes estaban mostrando una gran pérdida de gente para combate y claramente también a aquellos que protegían respectivamente, así que ambos Clanes frustrados y tristes por el dolor de sus pérdidas y sus respectivos Líderes, se citaron a verse un día para aclarar todo esto y así terminar sus múltiples discusiones, después de todo estos muy pocas veces se habían visto directamente y que ellos recuerden nunca habían tenido una discusión, (la mayoría de las discusiones que formaban sus batallas, eran por problemas entre sus subordinados), sin embargo el Líder de Los Hombres Lobos, dolido por haber perdido a su gente, una vez se haya reunido con el Líder de los Vampiros, Justo cuando ya hayan terminado de solucionar el problema o aclarar el tema, tenía pensado apuñalarlo por la espalda, este sabía que esto era muy cobarde, aun mas cuando se supone que tenían que hacer las paces entre sus clanes, el Hombre Lobo pensando eso se dijo así mismo que sería mejor, si al principio de su charla o antes, lo atacara directamente o durante su plática,*Si, eso sería lo mejor* pensó este mientras terminaba de dar su matutino paseo por el bosque, Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que el otro Rey (ya que el Jefe de los Vampiro se los denomina Rey o Reina) , Había pensado lo mismo que Él.

Y Así Sucedió, Al aparecer la Primera Estrella de la Noche, estos se reunieron en Una de las Ciudades de los Humanos (ya que esta dividía sus Territorios, aparte de que normalmente siempre peleaban en diferentes Ciudades de los Humanos para que no invadieran su territorio- _Aunque algunas veces si lograban adentrarse al terreno de cada uno_ -).Una Vez intercambiaron un par de palabras, mientras se miraban fijamente (como vigilando para ver si alguna hacia un movimiento sospechoso) y poco a poco se iban acercando, hasta que por fin sacaron sus espadas encantadas (ya que si fueran normales, no podrían matarse), y dirigieron su ataque al/la corazón/cabeza de su enemigo, ambos habían estado tan nerviosos que, al momento de atacar solo pensaban en derrotar a su oponente y no se dieron cuenta, cuando ambos sacaron sus armas y claro tampoco se preguntaron porque ambos traían armas (o probablemente pensaron que era normal –un jefe siempre debe estar armado), pero…¿ saben que es lo más interesante de todo esto?, Que en el momento en el que se apuñalaron, ambos sonrieron, ya que a ambos se les había ocurrido la misma idea y…simplemente sonrieron ya que por primera vez entendieron que muy en su interior, ambos sentían lo mismo, ya que, al ser líderes se encargaban de miles de vidas y, sentir esa presión muchas veces, no es bueno y estaban felices, felices de que la persona que los haya matado, haya sido capaz de entender por lo que estaban pasando, era un poco irónico ya que normalmente, ser asesinado por un Vampiro/Hombre Lobo, para sus subordinados era, en si la peor manera de morir, sin embargo ellos estaban felices y eso era lo que importaba, aunque…en ese momento ambos líderes se olvidaron de algo… Ambos tenían en cuenta de que eran muy poderosos, sin embargo no había que subestimar a uno de sus enemigos, ya que aunque se habían enfrentado varias veces, solo eso les bastaba como para saber que su contrincante era poderoso, por lo tanto en el momento de retirarse sigilosamente (ya que se supone que la reunión era privada y ninguno de los clanes debía saberlo), ambos ordenaron a 50 de sus hombres a que los siguieran y que una vez hayan llegado que se escondan en los arbustos traseros, atrás de su espalda (créanme que esto también es otra coincidencia), y pues lo que sucedió fue que ambos clanes al ver a sus jefes morir en frente de sus ojos, se quedaron impactados unos minutos, hasta que los cuerpos de estos se escucharon caer y eso provoco que reaccionaran, hasta puedo decir que se levantaron al mismo tiempo para atacar, y así desencadeno una guerra, que duró 3 meses (si ya sé que es poquito pero no quería que durara más porque si no iba a morir mucha gente- y la idea es que sobrevivían algunos, poh), en la actualidad ambos clanes pensaban que duraría más, sin embargo su guerra no termino, con un vencedor ni perdedor, sino que alguien tuvo que parar esta guerra, y ustedes se preguntaran quien de los dos clanes pudo haberla parado, estando ambos tan cegados por la perdida y por el sentimiento egoísta de ganar. Pues déjenme decirles que no fue ninguno de los dos sino los Humanos, si…sé que suena extraño, como es posible que una especie que ha sido muy pocas veces mencionada en esta historia, interfiera entre la guerra más importante entre los dos clanes?.

Sencillo, lo que ocurre es que, como ya les había mencionado anteriormente, los Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, al pelear o al tener una batalla, siempre peleaban en el territorio Humano y claramente como ambos estaban en guerra iban a seguir utilizando estos terrenos, los humanos al principio pensaban que era una de sus muchas batallas que diariamente hacían, sin embargo al ver lo mucho que se alargaba y que aparte de eso no paraban, se dieron cuenta que estaban enfrente de una guerra, una guerra en la que, no solo no podían reclamar, sino que aparte de eso el terreno vampírico y el de los Hombres lobo los rodeaba completamente, por lo tanto estaban acorralados, esto fue solo el comienzo de su pesadilla, los humanos eran frágiles y débiles en eso estaban de acuerdo los dos clanes, por lo tanto muchas veces, en medio de la guerra, los vampiros al debilitarse, fácilmente podían reponerse bebiendo sangre de los humanos y por las noches (para no bajar la guardia), los Hombres lobo vigilando cada pasaje y carretera de La ciudad, teniendo así, a los Habitantes de esta con mucho miedo y cada día contando sus días de vida , sin embargo los Humanos, no eran tan débiles como todos pensaban, de hecho ellos fueron los que crearon las armas demoniacas para derrotar a los vampiros, solo que los hombres lobos la perfeccionaron, por lo tanto el Gobierno, al darse cuenta de la alta perdida de muchos de sus habitantes, decidieron que era mejor interferir en esta guerra, mandando 100 hombres respectivamente para cada Clan, estos al ser los intermediaros de ambos Clanes, Sabían que estaban perdiendo gente, por lo tanto decidieron que no era muy necesario mandar más de 200 hombres a la guerra, pero claro los humanos no eran estúpidos, en aquella guerra sacrificaron a los mejores de su época. Cuando los dos Clanes se dieron cuenta de la intervención de los Humanos, algunos simplemente ignoraron su presencia, otros se alejaban lentamente, pensando en cómo terminaría esto, y tal como dedujeron los humanos, ambos Clanes disminuyeron considerablemente en número, y para evitar pérdidas innecesarias, ya que le idea no era simplemente eliminar a los dos clanes (eso sería muy difícil- y el ejército, no estaba dispuesto a cumplir semejante, estupidez), si no atraer su atención, para comunicarles que se detengan, ya que estaban provocando Muchas pérdidas innecesarias, estos al escuchar esto fruncieron el ceño, mientras respondían con mucha tristeza que sus líderes estaban muertos, por lo tanto ya no tenían a nadie que pueda mantener y organizar a sus respectivos clanes y aquello solo significaba que pronto sus Clanes se iban a extinguir interna y externamente, así que, decidieron que para vengar a sus Líderes lo mejor era acabar justamente, derrotando al otro Clan y así morir junto a los seres que los guiaron y que muchas veces cuidaron de ellos. Los Humanos, al enterarse de aquello, no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse, era cierto que habían escuchado muchos rumores sobre sus muertes, sin embargo pensaron que no podían responder sus mensajes por la Guerra, Ante esto el Presidente de Japón, les propuso que convivieran con ellos, de ahora en adelante, para evitar así su desestabilidad política (ya que el Líder, normalmente se encargaba de las finanzas y organización militar de sus Clanes). Ante esto los Vampiros reclamaron, ¿Cómo iban a poder convivir con los humanos, si la mayor parte del tiempo estaban sedientos?, normalmente los vampiros para sobrevivir se alimentaban de las victimas recientemente muertas de la carretera, los nobles al tener un contacto más directo con el gobierno humano, estos les dejaban, visitar sus cárceles para así poder alimentarse de los prisioneros, otros que simplemente no querían beber sangre humana, bebían la sangre que les daban los demás vampiros para sobrevivir y cuando después de un tiempo se van dando cuenta de que no surgía mucho efecto, optaban por beber sangre de los animales (pobrecitos :c), aun así necesitaban sangre humana lo que hacía que fueran más débiles y tengan alucinaciones, algunos de estos simplemente se convertían en monstruos sin alma, ni pensamiento propio, u otros simplemente no aguantaban e iban directamente a atacar a su presa, esto hacia que los Humanos y los Vampiros tuvieran varios conflictos sobre este asunto. Por lo tanto el hecho de que hayan reclamado este asunto, fue muy sabio, ante esto el presidente, les comunico que desde hoy, que los vampiros cada mes deberán ir al hospital, a recibir su bolsa de sangre. El presidente al ver que iban a reclamar, continúo rápidamente, al igual de que cada tres días recibirán por correo en frasquitos circulares, una ración moderada de sangre (de estos frasquitos que tenía Mika en donde guardaba la Sangre de Krull), al igual que podrán seguir alimentándose como antes lo hacían, claramente omitiendo lo de dañar a los civiles para obtener sangre y así todos poder vivir como gente normal.

Los Vampiros Aceptaron, Vamos que prácticamente les estaban dando la Comida y una vida plena en Bandeja de Plata, sin embargo algo que les molesto un poco a los dos clanes fue que el presidente, dijo que terminarían viviendo como *gente normal*, y la verdad es que yo no creo que tener orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos sea muy normal, al igual que los Hombres lobos que muchas veces se transformaban y dejaban ver su increíble habilidad, que (hay que mencionar) a muchos humanos les parecía aterrador. No se quedaron callados y mostraron su descontento ante esto, el presidente estuvo pensando en una respuesta sabia para esto. Entonces decidió que si los Vampiros tenían problemas con sus ojos, podían ir al templo Budista para que les cambie de color los ojos a los que tenían antes de ser Vampiros o para los que nacieron Vampiros el color que hubieran tenido como si hubieran nacido humanos, aunque claro el color rojo siempre regresaría una vez toman sangre, sin embargo vuelve al color natural cuando dejan de tomar y logran tranquilizarse (para los que no querían hacer este proceso tan sagrado, simplemente conseguían su color, por la bendición demoniaca que solo lo podían hacer –humanos y hombres lobo- que controlaban la espada demoniaca-Cabe decir que esto era ilegal pero a estas alturas a nadie le importaba-), ante esto no hubo problema, pero… y las orejas?, ante esto el presidente solo respondió que podían tapárselas con el cabello, ya que no se las podían operar, pero los que quisieran mostrarlas ante el público que lo haga, ya que se supone de que no deberían avergonzarse de su especie, los Vampiros aceptaron eso, ya que era cierto, a pesar de que su forma de gobierno cambio y su imagen también, no había que avergonzarse de sus raíces, y para los hombres lobo, el presidente les comunico que él pensaba que ellos podían controlarse en el hecho de transformarse, estos asintieron, sin embargo en luna llena sus sentidos se descontrolan y por lo tanto no podrían controlarse al atacar a un civil, ante esto el presidente respondió que en esos días les pediría a los habitantes que no salieran de sus hogares y aparte de eso que se reunieran en el bosque hasta que acabe la noche para así poder controlarlos y con esas reuniones evitar que la hermandad y unión se rompa en el Clan, aun así para los que podían controlar eso, podían quedarse en casa, sin embargo esta capacidad debe ser observada por el gobierno para evitar posibles pérdidas. Los Hombres lobo y Vampiros Felices ante estas condiciones, Aceptaron

Y ahora Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver esta pequeña (larga cof-cof) Historia con nuestros queridos protagonistas Mika y Yuu?, pues sencillo queridos y queridas lectores/as pues en la ciudad que Vivian ellos y sus hermanos huérfanos del orfanato, estaba en guerra, por lo tanto, como les había dicho anteriormente los vampiros entraban a las casa y bebían sangre para recuperarse, en una oportunidad un vampiro que se sentía un poco debilitado por la batalla, se había saltado una batalla para ir a regenerarse un lugar donde hubieran humanos, camino un poco hasta que al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, sangre fresca, camino un poco más y con una patada rompió la puerta, pudo ver desde sus grandes ojos rojos como todos tenían el signo de exclamación, pegada en la cara , ante esto sonrió y de un momento a otro se dirigió hacia la mayor del orfanato (mejor conocida por los niños como *la directora*), para sacar su espada y apuñalarla, sin embargo no iba a beber su sangre, no le gustaba la sangre de gente vieja, simplemente la mato porque pensó que le estorbaría y para poder ver así, la cara de susto de los niños que estaban dentro del orfanato, aprovecho su impacto para tomar a si la que se veía más pequeña de los niños, e incluso estaba casi seguro que el sonido de sus huesos al romperse por mis dientes al beber su sangre, debió haber resonado por toda la habitación, ante esto Yuu, hizo reaccionar a Mika sacudiéndolo un poco y con una mirada le hizo saber lo que ocurría (había que salir de ahí), aprovechando que el mayor se encontraba bebiendo la sangre de la más pequeña de sus hermanos, les entristeció mucho la perdida, sin embargo debían escapar, el vampiro al oír movimientos rápidos rápidamente, cogió al menor de los chicos y bebió su sangre, hizo lo mismo rápidamente con los demás, que simplemente Mika y Yuu no pudieron procesarlo, mientras que el Vampiro llamado Ferid Bathory, se acercaba un poco más lento a Yuu, Obviamente para hacer lo mismo que con sus hermanos, Beber su sangre, cuando ya faltaban dos metros de distancia, Mika reacciono y se interpuso entre Ferid y Yuu, Diciendo Furioso- No toques a Yuu-Chan¡- esto sorprendió a Yuu quien susurro a Mika, dándole las Gracias internamente, sin embargo esto hizo sonreír a Ferid, quien pensó que ese niño simplemente se veía como una mosca tratando de proteger débil e inútilmente a otra mosca, después de todo el ganado siempre será ganado, no importa lo que haga. (En este fic no quise poner mucho esa mentalidad en los Vampiros al decir que los Humanos son Ganado, ya que como ven en un futuro van a convivir y para evitar futuros conflictos, decidí cambiar eso, sin embargo no me pude aguantar a ponerle a Ferid esa personalidad ya que si no tuviera esa mentalidad, no serviría). A velocidad de la Luz Cogió a Mika de los brazos y mordió fuertemente su cuello, provocando así que saliera mucha sangre, ante esto Yuu simplemente pudo Gritar y unos segundos después, se escuchó un fuerte balazo que rompió las ventanas y dio justo en la cabeza del Vampiro, lo que provoco que se desmayare en un segundo, haciendo que Mika cayera con él.

-Mika- Grito Yuu, una vez este cayo, cuando se acercó a ver como estaba, se dio cuenta de que de su cuello salía mucha sangre, aparte de que parecía que se había quedado encerrado entre los brazos de ese asqueroso Chupa-Sangre, trato de sacarlo Jalando su manos o las piernas sin embargo, nada funcionaba, Mika le grito desde que empezó a sacarlo, que lo dejara en paz y huyera, que con la herida que tenia se iba a desangrar y no podría vivir, pero era mejor que al menos alguien de la familia Hyakuya, sobreviviera y ese alguien era Yuu, este negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras se le iban formando dos pequeñas lagrimas alrededor de sus ojos

-Imposible- Dijo Yuu al darse cuenta de que Mika quería que lo dejara aquí- Mika, te sacare de aquí, tan solo espera, lo lograre *si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte*- susurro Yuu, pero Mika logro escucharlo perfectamente- Yuu-Chan simplemente- le costó hablar por la pérdida de sangre y esto Yuu lo noto-Huye¡-

Yuu lo miro lentamente, para luego negar con la cabeza- No- susurro al principio- y Mika respondió- No?, no Que?...Yuu-Chan- se notaba que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas por lo entrecortado que sonaban las palabras, Yuu respondió- No voy a dejarte, déjame buscar Ayuda, de seguro te sacaran de aquí y…y podrás…- sus palabras empezaron a trabarse al final por el llanto- Mika –pronuncio Yuu con mucha tristeza- Mika al ver que no quedaba mucho tiempo, con sus últimas fuerzas, empujo Yuu mientras decía- Ya ándate, no queda tiempo- decía mientras tosía.

A Yuu no le quedó otra que escapar del orfanato mientras huía y corría con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin atravesó el patio y pudo salir a la calle, corría y corría sin mirar adelante en esa fría noche de invierno, hasta que choco con un sujeto que estaba a una corta distancia del orfanato, levanto su mirada sin miedo, mientras notaba que aún quedaban un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, no se molestó en quitarlas, estaba todavía en su Shock emocional, hasta que escucho una voz

-Oye niño, te sientes frustrado?- pregunto el desconocido con el que había chocado, Yuu sin embargo Asintió, silenciosamente

-Quieres derrotar a los Vampiros? – Pregunto de nuevo el desconocido, Yuu ante esto siguió asintiendo, pero esta vez con más fuerza

\- En ese Caso únetenos, Nosotros Jamás te daremos la espalda, Ni te traicionaremos- Dijo el Extraño Sujeto alzando una mano para que pueda estrecharla y así unirse a ellos, ante esto Yuu se quedó mirando unos minutos la mano, incluso el desconocido pensó en apartarla, antes de que pase esto, Yuu Fue directamente hacia los Brazos del Desconocido, mientras decía- Si es, para derrotarlos-tomo un poco de aire mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la chaqueta del desconocido, debido a la frustración y enojo- Me uniré a ti – al escuchar las últimas palabras, el Chico sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra y veía como este sollozaba débilmente, en su estomago

-En ese caso debo presentarme, Mi nombre es Guren Ichinose, Soy el teniente Coronel de los Hombres lobo y tu pequeño?- Pregunto Guren ( e.e ahora saben quién es )

\- Y-Yo Soy Y-Yuu- Dijo tartamudeando un poco por las recientes lágrimas y por el frio helándole la garganta

-Huh?, con que ha si te llamas, Bonito Nombre por cierto

-Gracias- Susurro este muy bajito, Guren se dio la vuelta al escuchar pasos

-Guren-san/Capitan/Guren-Chan- Medio Gritaron los de su escuadrón al verlo

-¿ Y ese Niño?- Pregunto Mito

\- Este Niño se Llama Yuu y será parte de nuestro Clan de ahora en adelante- Respondió Guren ante la Pregunta de Mito

-Pero es un Humano- dijo Sayuri olfateando un poco el aire, mientras decía esto un poco insegura ante la decisión del Teniente Coronel

-Sí, pero siempre podemos transformarlo, por ahora hay que llevarlo a una zona segura, es peligroso que estemos aquí- Declaro el Teniente Coronel, ante esto los demos Asintieron, Mientras que de camino decidió llevar al niño en sus brazos, ya que se hallaba cansado y creyó que era lo mejor, aun así esto no evito que sus compañeros, se burlaran de él diciendo cosas como *Uyy miren a MamiGuren ya le salió el instinto Maternal* entre otras que no planeaba decir, la camina se mantuvo tranquila y sin batallas de por medio, podríamos decir que fue casi un milagro, en esa camina Guren pensó que había sido lo indicado haber disparado al orfanato, ya que escuchaba algunos ruidos, sin embargo no quise seguir pensando en ello y continuo con su vida, pero luego escucho un grito, Si un Grito, pero no era cualquier grito, este llego a resonar cubriendo fácilmente las calles con sus fuertes ondas, mientras que él se cubría sus oídos para evitar que le hiciera daño el sonido, ante esto se dirigió a una distancia prudente del orfanato saco su pistola, mientras trataba de calcular en que parte estaría la víctima y cual el agresor podía ver una cabellera blanca inclinada, sin duda esa no era la persona que había gritado, más bien le recordó a una de las cabezas principales de los Vampiros, eso fue lo que lo impulso a disparar, sabía que esto no le haría ningún daño al vampiro ya que no estaba encantada, sin embargo sabía que esto podría aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente como la gente que se encuentra allí o los que quedaron, puedan escapar, por qué hacia eso?, ni idea pero al escuchar ese grito, pudo sentir todo el miedo y frustración de esa persona, probablemente si no hubiera escuchado ese grito, no se habría forzado a ayudar a esa gente. Espero un Momento a que alguien saliera y… Nada, probablemente ese grito fue lo último de esa persona antes de ser devorada por un vampiro, En fin ese no era asunto suyo, siguió caminando derecho, hasta que después de unos minutos, escucho pasos detrás de el cuándo se dio la vuelta vio una pequeña cabellera negra chocar contra él y eso los lleva a la situación actual

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras Con Mika…

Este se encontraba ya en sus últimos minutos, mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso pudo ver a toda su familia muerta esto hizo que mordiera fuertemente sus labios y tratara de reprimir sus lágrimas, *al menos *pensó* logre hacer que escapara Yuu-Chan* se dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando el respirar repentino de una persona lo trajo a la realidad

-Auch,Auch, Auch- repitió constantemente su dolor- A quien se le ocurre, disparar directamente a un Orfanato, Dios mío la gente de hoy en día, ya no tiene corazón- Mika al escuchar esto apretó fuertemente sus dientes, mientras se reprimía a gritarle, Sin embargo este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Vampiro, quien al darse cuenta de que seguía vivo, lo solto , mientras trataba de tomarlos de los hombros-

-Huh? Sigues Vivo?, Whaa, eres de las pocas personas que sobreviven a tal brutal extracción de sangre- Repitió Sorprendido y a la vez emocionado- Veamos como sobreviviste, te daré una oportunidad, Quieres Vivir? –Pregunto Ferid con emoción, Ante esto Mika negó con la cabeza, Mmm No él no quería vivir, no quería vivir si su familia estaba muerta, simplemente quería estar ahí muriendo patéticamente por no poder protegerlos, pero aun así junto a ellos- No, Yo no quiero Vivir.

Ante esa negatividad, Ferid no Hizo caso, pero hizo como si hubiese entendido y ya lo dejaría morir en paz, justo cuando ya estaba empezando a escuchar su pulso más débil, saco un pequeño frasquito con la sangre de Krull (no me pregunten donde la consiguió, porque no tengo idea), y se la obligo a tragar, una vez que Ferid se aseguró que trago todo, Mika empezó a gritar fuertemente, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía una y otra vez, parecía realmente doloroso, pero cuando despertó ya no era el mismo, lo sentía muy adentro aparte de sentir que todo su cuerpo había cambiado y que ahora se sentía diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía como si hubiera revivido, Ferid al ver el proceso terminado, lo saludo- Hello, Me llamo Ferid y seré tu nuevo tutor, tu eres?- pregunto esto con una sonrisa aun saboreando la sangre de este (ya que le quedaban algunas gotas de sangre en la boca). Mika no respondió, sin embargo Ferid no siguió insistiendo después de todo algún día le diría su nombre, ya que tendría que llamarlo de una forma, no?

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **…**

 **Aaaaaaaaal Finnnnnnnnnnnnnn terminee, les cuento que son las 5:00 Am en Chile y estoy muy cansada, al fin termine y espero que les guste este capítulo ya que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, explicando los detalles de la historia, etc…**


	3. Transformación a Licantropo

Capítulo 3 –Transformación para Hombre Lobo ¿Cómo?-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nuestro Querido Pelinegro, se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, apoyado en una pequeña mesa igual a las demás en el salón de clases, Mientras rememoraba los momentos de su Niñez, Cuando Guren lo ayudo, Cuando tuvo que dejar a Mika, ante este recuerdo, se le dibujo una sonrisa tonta en el sueño, la verdad es que si lo veían desde otro punto de vista, el si se había despedido verdaderamente de Mika, pero del Mika Humano, no lo malentiendan no es que al no le gustara que este fuera Vampiro, de hecho aun odiando con toda su alma a esos Malditos Chupa-sangre, Para el Mika siempre será Mika, no importa si es un Monstruo, un Hombre lobo, Hibrido o Vampiro, a él no le importaba, por que seguía siendo su Mika, Aun podía recordar la Primera vez que se vieron después de largooos meses, en los cuales ambos habían cambiado, Mika era un Vampiro y el un Hombre Lobo, ya podrían estar haciéndose una idea de cómo se reencontraron, la Verdad no fue como uno hubiese esperado, se habían reencontrado en mitad del bosque, cuando él iba caminando dando un paseo y pensando con el ceño fruncido (dado que había tenido una discusión con Ese Baka de Guren- Como le decía el-) y de vez en cuando pateando una que otra piedra, hasta que a unos metros de distancia, al escuchar una respiración detenida por el asombro y al oler ese olor que conocía también, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la cabeza lentamente y susurrar- Mi-Mika, eres tú?.

Ante esto Mika que también se había sorprendido y había estado en un Shock momentáneo, termino diciendo su nombre- Yuu-Chan?- pregunto con duda el Vampiro, siguió caminando un poco más para después decir – Yuu-Chan?, eres tú?- pregunto con pequeñas lágrimas cuando cada vez avanzaba su velocidad, hasta llegar a él y darle un fuerte abrazo- Ohh Yuu-Chan, te extrañe tanto- Dijo Mika con Emoción, ya que pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver (recordemos que en este tiempo tenían entre 11-13)

-Mi-Mika- Susurro Yuu, una vez más al sentir los dulces brazos de Mika apretándolo fuertemente, (Aunque eso no le molestaba)- ¿Cómo es posible que sigues vivo?- Pregunto Yuu con perplejidad.

Ante la pregunta, Mika simplemente se separó lentamente, para decir- Y-Yo, Cuando estaba a punto de Morir, el Vampiro que le habían disparado, despertó- Yuu se sorprendió ante esto, *pero se suponía que estaba muerto*, pensó Yuu

-Yo pienso que La Bala no pudo matarlo ya que, posiblemente el arma con la que le dispararon no estaba encantada- Supuso Mika, una vez termino de decir aquello, Yuu se dio un Facepalm *!Como es posible que se haya olvidado de eso¡*, -Rayos- Murmuro Yuu en silencio

Sin embargo Mika pudo escucharlo y para evitar que se sintiera Mal dijo- Pero no te preocupes Yuu-Chan, si él Hubiera muerto, yo ya no estaría aquí- Declaro Mika

Yuu Abrió los ojos sorprendido- E-Eso significa que…Tuu?- Mika asintió silenciosamente, sabía que Yuu, aborrecía mucho a los Vampiros desde que empezó la guerra y podría imaginarse que ahora los odiaba mucho más por lo que le hizo Ferid a Su Familia, Yuu al ver la reacción de su amigo, Cambio su expresión a una feliz- Eso es Genial Mika- dijo Yuu

-Huh?- Dijo Mika con curiosidad- Eso significa que ahora no podrás morir tan fácilmente, aparte de que podrás vivir más- Dijo Yuu con una sonrisita, ahora entendía porque le había costado detectar el olor de Mika, ahora era un Vampiro- Pe-Pero Yuu-Chan yo pensé que tu…- Dijo Mika un poco sorprendido, Yuu prosiguió antes de que hablara- y Los Odio, Sin embargo si Mika es Mika eso no importa- Dijo Yuu con una determinación y una gran sonrisa su rostro, que logro sonrojar a Mika- Aparte de que, en el tiempo en que estabas me he hecho verdaderamente fuerte- Dijo con la seguridad infantil, que siempre lo caracterizaba en su infancia, Esto hizo reír un poco a Mika- A demás de que no te preocupes, porque no eres el único ser Sobrenatural en este Bosque- Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus cintura mientras le decía esto con una gran sonrisa, ante esto Mika alzo una ceja, no había sentido ninguna opresión en su corazón que le avisara si en el bosque había algún ser sobrenatural (como normalmente lo hacía cuando veía un hombre lobo o un demonio), en el único que detecto esto fue enn… Yuu-Chaan (al pensar esto, todo se unió, encajando las piezas)- Y-Yuu-Chan t-tu eres- Dijo Mika y Yuu, simplemente respondió con un largo "Sii?", para que Continuara su frase- U-Un Hombre Lobo- termino la Frase Mika, para que después Yuu se pusiera a reir, mientars lo felicitaba, para después decir- Aun así, espero que aunque nuestros clanes tengan un poco de rivalidad, me gustaria que nuestra amistad no se rompa, ya que…eres la única familia que me queda-respondió Yuu con un poco de nostalgia y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mika ante esto se sorprendió mientras con una Gran sonrisa Asentía, esperando que ese pequeña promesa silenciosa no se rompa.

Volviendo al Presente Yuu, al recordar se le dibujo de nuevo una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mientras seguía durmiendo, para después sentir como una tiza voladora le llegaba a la cabeza, lo que provoco que se despertara fuertemente mientras, gruñía de dolor- Auchh… A quien se le ocurre despertarme de esa manera, justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte del sueño- Reclamo Yuu, mientras se sobaba en el lugar adolorida, el profesor respondió ante las réplicas del estudiante, que dejara de parlotear y se pusiera a escribir en el cuaderno. Yuu, simplemente antes de comenzar su tarea movió sus labios mientras que susurraba en tono de burla lo que le había dicho el profesor, este alcanzo a escucharlo y le replico mientras le preguntaba, si es que había dicho algo. Ante esto simplemente negó con la cabeza y trataba de concentrarse en seguir escribiendo. No quería que lo castigaran otra vez, ya que si Guren se enteraba, le extendería la expulsión del Clan. Que significaba esto?, Fácil resulta que Guren al darse cuenta de las Calificaciones y Constantes Anotaciones del Chico y al ver que simplemente a este no le importaba, simplemente decidió que si esto seguía pasando no tendría oportunidad de asistir al Clan pero, no olvidemos lo más Importante, que es el hecho, de que… !Ya no podría entrenar¡, Yo al escuchar esto de Guren, claramente no me lo tome bien, hasta recordaba que casi rompí la cocina al enojarme, por suerte esta no era mi cocina, si no la de Guren. Yo, a pesar de tener ya mi propio departamento cada vez que necesitaba consultar algo con Guren, y no lo encontraba en su oficina, me dirigía a su departamento a hablar (discutir- Cof-Cof) con él para consultar mis frecuentes dudas y quejas, por ello para los vecinos, ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar explosiones y gritos de aquella casa.

Despertó de su cómica ensoñación cuando sonó la campana, Indicando el término de la Segunda Jornada, Se levantó guardando sus cosas para dirigirse al pasillo, pero antes de hacer eso una Voz lo detuvo- Nee, Nee, Cherry Boy, ya no esperas -dijo bien alto su querida amiga Shinoa, mientras le reclamaba con ese horrible apodo que decidió ponerle un día de estos- Heyy…- Siguió Hablando su Amiga

-Si si ya entendí, Te esperare- respondí con un tono de resignación, Mientras pensaba en lo fastidiosa que podía ser a veces, sin embargo era su amiga, de hecho una de las primeras Amigas que hizo cuando se convirtió en Hombre lobo, después de todo el tener el apellido Hiiragi, tenían el privilegio de poder observar la ceremonia de reclutamiento, de un Humano a Hombre-Lobo, por lo tanto no era de sorprenderse que una vez ya terminada la ceremonia, todos ellos se hayan retirado silenciosamente, sin importarles los daños graves que recibió ante este, sin embargo Yuu, sabía que Shinoa era diferente a todos lo Hiiragi, porque una vez acabada la ceremonia, está en vez de retirarse y dirigirle una mirada fría, se acercó a él y con una pequeña sonrisa, le ofreció la mano mientras le decía- Hey Chico, te encuentras bien?- al escuchar esto simplemente frunció el ceño, que se creía esa niña al hablarle con tanta confianza después de ver tal espectáculo, pero supongo que en ese momento ignoro todo aquello y con la voz un poco adolorida respondió- No me llamo *Chico*, mi Nombre es Yuichiro- Reclamo con un tono desconfiado, mientras seguía frunciendo el ceño- y Si, estoy Bien, Gracias- esta última frase la dijo girando un poco la cabeza a la derecha mientras ocultaba sus mejillas que se le habían inflado debido el enojo momentáneo

-Ohh?, seguro que estas Bien?, eso pareció muy doloroso- Dijo La niña de cabellos morados, al no obtener respuesta, simplemente sonrió y se presentó- Ahh bueno, en fin, Mi Nombre es Shinoa, Shinoa Hiiragi, de ahora en adelante eres uno de nosotros, por lo tanto me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien dijo la Hiiragi con una sonrisa, mientras ponía las manos en su cintura, que Yuu pudo interpretar como un signo de seguridad, Ante esto no pudo hacer más que suspirar y aceptar la propuesta de Shinoa, después de todo, como iban en el mismo clan se iban a ver todos los días, así que ,por qué no llevarse bien con alguien?.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al enterarse de que Shinoa era Humana, simplemente cuando le dijeron eso no pudo procesarlo, como era posible que una chica que había nacido directamente del apellido Hiiragi (que era un linaje de sangre pura), no haya salido Hombre lobo?, Frustrado por este asunto, no dudo ir directamente donde Guren a exigirle explicaciones, patio fuertemente la puerta de su oficina para que abriera, casi pudo ver la cara de furia que desprendió de Guren ante este acto, sin embargo ni se inmuto, y aprovechando que tenía su atención le comunico su descontento, ante esto Guren le pidió que cerrara la puerta y que se sentara, cuando ya se relajó, este le explico que en el Linaje De los Licántropos, desde tiempo muy antiguos, existía gente que aun naciendo directamente de la sangre de Un Macho y Una Hembra ( así se llamaban de vez en cuando se llamaban para no confundirse con los humanos). No nacían Licántropo, esto claro no les pasaba a todos los Hombres-Lobo si no solo al 5% De cada Linaje, es por eso y por obvias razones que Los Licántropos se hacían llamar Hombres-Lobo, 1- Por la Apariencia una vez que dejamos de transformarnos y 2- porque aunque no lo creas, al igual que tu muchos científicos y Licántropos se sorprendieron de este caso y una vez terminaron de investigarlo (presentando que aun que los niños hayan nacido humanos, desde la sangre de los licántropos, estos mostraban más fuerza y energía que los demás, dado que aún tenían las habilidades de sus padres, así que esto no supuso ningún problema) y bueno terminaron nombrando a los Licántropos, Hombres-Lobo más que nada, por este Caso.

Yuu se sorprendió mucho ante esta respuesta ya que nunca había escuchado de que los Hombres-Lobo se llamaban así por (en mayor parte) este Caso, siempre suponía que les llamaban así por, su apariencia, como le había dicho el BakaGuren, y como ultima duda, le pregunto a Guren, que si Shinoa era una humana, entonces por qué no la convierten en Licántropo como a el?.Ante esto simplemente Guren respondió que el Clan quiso dejar a su elección el convertirse. Suspiro al recordar como había reaccionado cuando Guren le dijo todo esto de los licántropos, no era que se enojara porque su amiga tenía la elección, De convertirse en licántropos, de hecho a él también lo dejaron elegir convertirse, de nuevo suspiro tratando de recordar el porqué se había enojado aquella vez, y Bueno al final Shinoa nunca necesito convertirse en Licántropo, o al menos no hasta ahora, a pesar de ser humana, por tener Sangre Hiiragi, la hacía ser una de las Mujeres más Fuertes que haya conocido, aparte de tener su arma demoniaca al igual que Yo (cabe mencionar que esta no es la de los humanos, si no la perfeccionada de los Hombres-Lobo) . Nunca necesito convertirse en Licántropo y eso era algo que se enorgullecía mucho de su amiga. Yuu al ver que su Amiga le hacía señas en frente de la cara despertó de su recuerdo

-Hey te encuentras bien?, has estado con la mirada perdida todo este rato- Pregunto Shinoa mientras le miraba alzando una ceja. Cuando ya pudo reaccionar respondió

-Huh? Si estoy bien, Gracias, Hay que reunirnos con los chicos, no? Apurémonos- Dijo Yuu, ya despertando y corriendo afuera del salón, para caminar unos pasos y encontrarse con sus amigos. Shinoa se quedó un momento quieta al ver que este salía a toda velocidad del salón, mientras decía- Ehh?!... Eso debería decirlo Yo- dijo Shinoa mientras se apuraba para alcanzar a su amigo.

Cuando Yuu llego, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos reunidos, al acercarse Saludo

-Tardaste- Dijo cortante Kimizuki, Ante esto solo se disculpó y los demás simplemente Saludaron, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y pudo saber que era Shinoa, cuando se dio la vuelta, Esta al igual que el, Saludo y esta vez todos la saludaron, Charlaron de Cosas triviales mientras que de vez en cuando, sacaban algunas burlas o chistes sobre él, y Yo me preguntaba desde cuando eso se volvió costumbre, no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al tema y sin perder tiempo se los presento, empecemos con el Cara de amargado que no me saludo cuando llegue, Así es con *Kimizuki*, el al igual que Yo es un Hombre-Lobo (ya podrán imaginarse el pelaje rosado que le sale al convertirse en licántropo) :D, sin embargo el no proviene de ningún linaje, como Shinoa y Guren, sino que al igual que yo tuvieron que transformarlo, no conozco mucho de su historia, sin embargo sé que quiere mucho a su hermana pequeña llamada Mirai, sin embargo esta se encuentra enferma y al parecer la Sangre de licántropo, la puede curar, pero al parecer no todo están fácil dado a que es muy pequeña, su cuerpo no soportaría la transfusión de sangre, por ello el procedimiento es lento y dificultoso, pero no crean que los hombres lobo iban a aceptar hacer la transfusión de Sangre a su hermana a cambio de nada, oh no claro que no, ya que (como saben) después de la guerra como se perdieron muchas vidas en especial los licántropos, necesitaban a más gente para que se una a ellos, por lo tanto Kimizuki al recibir esa oferta, dudo un poco pero pensó que esto era lo mejor para su hermana, ellos dos estuvieron juntos en las clases para entrenarse y entrar al Clan, aparte de poder obtener la espada demoniaca, así que al igual que Shinoa y el, Kimizuki igual tiene la espada.

Ahora Vamos Presentando a otros de mis primeros Amigos, este es Yoichi Saotome, Yoichi es Humano, al igual que Shinoa y Mitsuba, el sin embargo sabe lo que somos, normalmente no es el tipo de persona que va hacia lo sobrenatural, Cuando era pequeño durante la guerra un vampiro entro a su casa para beber sangre, su hermana mayor al escuchar los ruidos, le pidió que se escondiera bajo la cama, pero sin hacer ruido y que no salga de ahí hasta que todo haya acabado y lo demás se cuenta solo. A pesar de la pérdida de su hermana, Yoichi al tener un corazón y alma muy puro, desea luchar por su hermana, al principio deseaba venganza, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que su hermana realmente no le hubiese gustado que tomara venganza por ella. Por ello para evitar que a los demás niños de esta generación les pasara lo mismo. Decidió unirse al Ejercito Demonio de la Luna. Muchos decían que no lo iba a lograr, que era muy débil y amable, para tener soportar la guerra, he inclusive yo llegue a pensar que no lo lograría, sin embargo logro unirse a un escuadrón, aparte de conseguir un arma demoniaca (de las humanas), lo cual resulto con algunos problemas, ya que se convirtió en demonio, pero sus amigos al querer apoyar a Yoichi lo acompañaron a conseguir su arco, y cuando se convirtió en demonio, trabajando todos juntos lograron que despertara de la ensoñación que le proporcionaba el demonio una vez que consigue apoderarse de su mente. A pesar de la plena Amistad que todos tenían, Yuu, podía oler en el aire que Kimizuki se encontraba en celo y por lo tanto, tendría que declararse pronto a su querido peli café, porque o sino alguien se lo quitaría de las manos, claramente el no lo haría, ya tenía a su querido Mika. Pero Yoichi era Adorable, Tal vez muy adorable y no era un secreto que este lograba crear feromonas en la mayoría de los chicos del instituto, por lo tanto si alguien tenía que apurarse en declararse, ese sería sin duda Kimizuki

Y Ahora Vamos con la última de sus Amigos, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro si esta la consideraba su amigo dado que muchas veces ha señalado que lo odia, pero estas declaraciones (la mayoría de veces), no tienen ni sentido común ni razón, así que supongo que simplemente lo dice por decir, Mitsuba es… como dije anteriormente, Humana (realmente, no Sabía si poner a Mitsuba de Humana o de Licántropo o Vampiro, al Final la deje en Humana) y al parecer esta entre una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón, la Familia Sangū, ella también es Parte del Ejercito Demonio de la Luna y está en el mismo escuadrón que Yoichi, lo cual es un alivio para todos sus amigos y creo que no hace falta decir que también tiene un arma demoniaca la cual ,es un arma de manifestaciones de una serie desconocida. Toma la forma de un hacha gigante. Es más eficaz a media distancia, pero con un corte en el suelo, puede generar múltiples demonios y atacar con ellos. No hay mucho que decir sobre ella, aparte de que todo este tiempo que la ha conocido, podría asegurar que es una muy buena compañera y amiga.

Aquí quería mencionarles algo que creo que sería bueno que lo supieran y es, que si por algún imprevisto o accidente, un humano se convierte en Vampiro o Hombre lobo, aun siendo parte del Ejercito, tendrá que trasladarse al clan, por el cual fue transformado y (si es que quiere) unirse a la armada o ejercito de ese clan, el Cual deberá tomar la responsabilidad de recibirlo, por convertirlo.

(y eso sería, no fue muy importante pero quería que lo supieran :D)

Regresando a la Charla, estos se encontraban muy animados, charlando de… Vaya a saber dios de lo que están hablando- Oigan Chicos iré a Comprar Bebidas ¿alguien quiere?, yo invito- Pregunto Yoichi, elevando un poco la Voz, Yo me negué, diciéndole que no tenía sed ahora, pero gracias. Shinoa igual se negó, pero le dio las gracias por su preocupación, Mitsuba y Kimizuki Aceptaron y les pidieron las Bebidas que querían, Yoichi al escuchar que bebidas pedían, asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la máquina expendedora que se encontraba en el primer piso, cerca del patio. Mientras tanto Shinoa, aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle a Yuu, que sí, iría a la fiesta. Ante esto Yuu, simplemente giro un poco su cabeza y pregunto sobre que fiesta estaban hablando, Shinoa al recibir esta respuesta simplemente frunció el ceño y le reclamo, ¡siquiera estaba poniendo atención a su conversación!, Ante esto Yuu pidió perdón mientras, se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza indicando nerviosismo, Shinoa al notar esto simplemente suspiro y le dijo que hace un momento estaban hablando de una fiesta que iba a organizar Narumi en su Casa, normalmente iban a ir Hombres lobo, como unos cuantos Humanos y un par de Vampiros bien camuflados , y le pregunto si quería ir. Yuu al escuchar esto simplemente se negó y antes de que pudiera contestar, Shinoa le pregunto preocupada que ocurrió, yo simplemente le respondí que BakaGuren le había castigado por un mes, por sus califaciones y su comportamiento, por lo tanto no podía asistir a reuniones del Clan, ni a los entrenamientos, ni mucho menos a las fiestas. Shinoa al escuchar esto comprendió esto, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que si preguntaban por él, ella lo cubriría. Sonrió y dio las Gracias a Shinoa por comprender. Aunque de algún modo se salvaba de tener que asistir a esas fiestas que hacia cada mes Narumi o uno de sus Sempais. Ya que como había dicho este era licántropo y la mayoría de sus senpais también lo eran. Pero es que aún no se enteraban de lo locas que eran estas fiestas, normalmente empezaban bien tarde para terminar como a las 5:00 de la mañana si es que alguien seguía sobrio, normalmente en menos de dos horas, todo el lugar terminaba pasado a Alcohol y Sexo por doquier, a el simplemente no le gustaba asistir a esas fiestas, no precisamente por el alcohol aunque él no tomaba, ni por el sexo que de alguna manera ya estaba acostumbrado a oler sudor por todos lados (aun que como la mayoría era licántropo, ya estaba acostumbrado al olor de estos al entrenar), o por los asquerosos condones usados, que aunque estaba seguro de que nadie de ellos lo usaba, mágicamente siempre aparecían ahí. La verdad creo que no me gustan esas fiestas simplemente, por mi personalidad arisca, al unirse a los licántropos, sabía que estos eran de demostrar mucha hermandad y compañerismo, ok eso puede aguantarlo, incluso de vez en cuando él también se mostraba así, pero creo que lo que realmente, lo hace despertar de su actitud sociable y enérgica, eran las fiestas, no es que las encuentre malas todo lo contrario, siempre había pensado que era una forma única para estar junto a los amigos mientras te diviertes. Sin embargo él era más de quedarse en casa solo con la Laptop o charlando con Ashuramaru, siempre y cuando él no mostrara esa personalidad de *se Avaricioso y deja que domine tu mente* o lo estuviera regañando por todo lo que hacía (Díganme en los Review si eres del 99,9% que pensaba que era mujer), he inclusive le gustaba entrenar con sus amigos o los compañeros del Clan. E inclusive le gustaba participar en batallas, sentir esa emoción recorriendo sus huesos, mientras trataba de atacar con toda la velocidad y fuerza posible, contra el enemigo. (Autora) quiero mencionar que aquí también hay de esos monstruos –Los jinetes de la apocalipsis- y por lo tanto, todos los clanes incluyendo los del escuadrón demonio de la luna, deben ir combatiéndolos para que no toquen a los habitantes, por ello en el piso existen una especie de murallas que al momento de mandar a los hombres lobo, afuera por la luna llena, cierran estas murallas dejándolos en una zona media aislada de los jinetes, al igual que cuando aparece un jinete o monstruo, levantan las barreras, para no permitirles entrar, por obvias razones. En fin continuemos con la historia

El querido chico de Cabellera negra y ojos verdes, Mejor conocido como Yuichiro, se encontraba ansioso esperando a que la campana, por fin tocara para retirarse de esa cárcel con puertas iba contando regresivamente, 5 minutos, 4 minutos, 3 minutos, 2 minutos, 60 segundos y se escuchó el milagroso pitido de la Campana, cogió sus cosas rápidamente y espero en la puerta a Shinoa, no vaya a reclamarle de nuevo por no esperarle –Ohh… así que esta vez sí me esperaste- Dijo Shinoa con su típica sonrisa de niña Buena que solía poner cuando algo resultaba como quería, Ante esto simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y empezaron a caminar por un pasillo que llevaba a la salida- Nee, Yuu asistirás al entrenamiento hoy?- Yuu frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, Shinoa se preguntó porque se había enojado, hasta que recordó- Ah…de verdad lo siento, Cherry Boy se me olvido por completo- Hay que mencionar que aunque Kimizuki, Shinoa y el, ya hayan terminado los aprendizajes para controlar la espada demoniaca y controlar el poder licántropo, Aun después de la escuela se realizaban reuniones dirigidas por Guren o Shynia, para los que ya dominaron la espada demoniaca, aunque realmente no eran clases, si no comunicaciones de los eventos de la actualidad, los problemas que ocurrían, afuera de la muralla, muchas veces avisaban a los más distraídos, que se acercaba la luna llena para que estén preparados en el momento de salir, también se decía que el próximo lugar de entrenamiento que casi siempre resultaba ser el bosque o parte de su territorio. Pero esto último no era problema, ya que cada vez que los Hombres-Lobo querían reunirse, se transformaban y aullaban fuertemente mientras unos que otros soltaban un grito, claramente solo los oídos de los licántropos podían escuchar aquella melodía y obviamente, también los que estuvieran cerca de ellos, pero más que nada eran reuniones.

-Y Shinoa, Cuando es la Fiesta?- pregunto Yuu, para pasar el rato- Hoy día, Por qué?- respondió Shinoa con tranquilidad- Hoy Dia!- Exclamo Yuu con asombro- P-Pero eso es muy pronto-

\- Lose, pero Narumi quiere hacerla lo más pronto posible, ya que quiere estrenar su nueva casa-

\- Ahh…-comprendió Yuu- Y irán los chicos contigo?

-Mmm- esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Shinoa sin embargo respondió- no ira Yoichi, pero ira Kimizuki- Ante esto Yuu pudo respirar tranquilo, como les había dicho esas fiestas eran muy peligrosas y su amiga podía resultar gravemente herida. Sabía que esta era fuerte sin embargo ella aun no era un Licántropo completo y muchas veces podía a ver gente de rango muy alto en esa fiestas y que muchas veces con solo tomar una pisca de alcohol se volvían locos, por lo tanto, le ayudo mucho que Kimizuki la acompañara, él era fuerte, de eso no había duda e internamente le agradecía por acompañarla, ya que sabía, que el aún más que yo le desangraban mucho esas fiestas.

Heh?...No me digas que…-Se cubrió un poco con su cabello para darle un toque más dramático a la escena- Yuu-Chan esta Ce-lo-so- deletreo Shinoa con mucha gracia, Ante esto lo único que pudo hacer Yuu fue dedicarle una sonrisilla y despeinar su cabello- Claro que no Boba, solo estaba preocupado, que haría yo si algunos de mis amigos sale herido, es mejor prevenir-Mientras veía que Shinoa se sorprendía y decía- Heh? Desde cuando empezamos a intercambiar papeles- Pregunto Shinoa a Yuu, a lo que este respondió- Ni idea, pero es mejor así- dijo mostrando al final una sonrisa con toda su dentadura y siguieron caminando en un silencio cómodo, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber qué hace unos minutos solo estaban Bromeando, Para Yuu realmente Shinoa es como una Hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que proteger, aunque como ya había dicho, esta era bastante fuerte, aun así no debía descuidarse. Cuando llegaron a la Salida, se Despidieron y Yuu le grito que le Vaya bien en la Fiesta, a lo que esta le respondió que a el también le Vaya Bien, Cuando Yuu se dio la vuelta para mirar al frente al caminar, Casi choca con un chico, pero se detuvo al momento al reconocer Quien es- Mi-Mika, Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Yuu al darse cuenta de su presencia

-Desde cuando tienes tanto Amigos?- Dijo rápidamente Mika

-Heh?...Pues, Ni idea no me acuerdo- Contesto Yuu al verse acorralado por aquella pregunta, Como que *Tantos Amigos*, si apenas había visto a Shinoa, no?. Mika, al no obtener la respuesta que quería, se quedó mirando fijamente a Yuu, para luego Suspirar, Yuu-Chan no sabe nada de chicas, pensó Mika, mientras eso, de alguna manera lo aliviaba, y Yuu-chan, pues este después de responder, se quedó mirando lo bien que se veía Mika con ese uniforme, fue tan así que al sentir su mirada penetrante simplemente aparto la mirada y se sonrojo, Hasta que Yuu al fin volvió a hablar

-Nee, Mika como sabias que este era mi instituto?-Pregunto Yuu con curiosidad, después de todo hace tiempo que no se veían y pues no recordaba haberle dicho en donde estudiaba, Ante esta pregunta Mika respondió:

-No recuerdas?...Cuando éramos pequeños, me dijiste que estudiabas aquí- Respondió Mika sinceramente- Eso ya lose, pero- Yuu simplemente se quedó sin palabras, aun sabiendo que probablemente en los próximos años se podría haber cambiado de Escuela, Aun así insistió en venir, solo para buscarlo a él, Mika se le quedo mirando interrogante al ver que no continuaba hablando, pero Yuu, después de pensar esto, lo único que hizo fue sonreír, mientras que en un paso rápido atrapo los dulces labios de su novio, esto tomo desprevenido a Mika, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse mientras, trataba de no caerse al sentir el repentino movimiento de su pareja, al igual que poco a poco trataba de no quedarse atrás con el beso, Yuu se recargo Levemente en Mika para profundizar y una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, para que después Yuu, con una mirada le incitara a caminar un poco

-Y?...- Pregunto Yuu, inclinando un poco la cabeza de forma perezosa, que a ojos de Mika simplemente era muy adorable- Y, Que? Yuu-Chan- Pregunto Mika ante la interrogativa de Yuu

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme a la Escuela?- Pregunto Yuu con una pisca de curiosidad en sus ojos

-Ohh…por qué tan directo?- se hizo el ofendido Mika- Vine a Buscarte, porque pensé que te gustaría recuperar tiempo perdido, aparte de que extrañaba estar contigo- Dijo Mika respondiendo la pregunta de Yuu-Chan, mientras podía ver como este se sonrojaba y giraba levemente su cabeza *simplemente adorable* pensó Mika

-Tiempo perdido?- pregunto Yuu aun sonrojado, a lo que Mika respondió- Si-Si tiempo perdido, no es necesario que hagamos las cosas que hacíamos de pequeños, podemos ir a comprar un helado, mientras estamos en el parque o ir a jugar algunos videojuegos, no se tu piensa, lo importante para mí es Pasar tiempo con Yuu-Chan- Dijo Mika con una sonrisa Sincera, a lo que Yuu respondió sonrojándose y diciendo- C-Como una Cita?- Pregunto Yuu un poco nervioso, Mika al ver lo mucho que se esforzó al decir, que esto era una Cita, sumando que lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba, le hizo aguantarse acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo salvajemente, mientras lo desvirga, suspiro lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, para luego hablar- Si, Yuu-Chan como una Cita- Dijo Mika con tranquilidad- A dónde quieres ir? – Volvió a preguntar, Ante esto Yuu frunció el Ceño, toda la responsabilidad iba directamente para él, por ello respondió- Ni idea, se supone que tu ibas a invitarme, por lo tanto la responsabilidad de ver el lugar, la llevas tu- Dijo Yuu, ya más relajado. Mika al ver esta actitud, lo único que hizo fue reír levemente, Yuu-Chan, podía Cambiar de emoción de un momento a otro, eso era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de él y Yuu, pues Yuu al escuchar esa angelical risa, (que no oía desde pequeño) simplemente dejo que se riera, no le importaba si se estaba riendo de el o algo así, mientras escuchara, esa risa todo estaba bien

-Ya en ese Caso, Propongo que primero, vayamos a Jugar algunos Video Juegos y si después tenemos hambre vayamos a comprar un Helado o alguna Hamburguesa, De acuerdo?- Pregunto Mika al ver que tendrían que apurarse porque si seguían discutiendo sobre a qué lugar irían probablemente, terminarían cerrando todos los negocios, al escuchar que este Aceptaba, tomo su mano y se dirigieron rápidamente al salón de Videojuegos, una vez entraron Había muchas maquinas electromecánicas, en las cuales podían jugar diversos Juegos, Mika se quedó observando el lugar, viendo que maquina deberían utilizar, mientras que Yuu ya había escogido una cuando llegaron, sin que Mika se diera, cuenta, Rápidamente Llamo a Mika ya que para el juego se necesitaban dos personas, este al escuchar su llamado, se dio la vuelta, mientras veía como Yuu-Chan ya había escogido un Videojuego- Que rápido- Susurro Mika mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Yuu, estaban jugando a un Videojuego llamado Mortal Kombat (si no lo conocen no tienen infancia), Yuu ya había elegido su personaje y el aún le faltaba elegir, cuando al fin decidió cual era el mejor, antes de empezar Yuu, le dijo que era muy malo en ese juego y el, pues él le respondió que trataría de acabar con el pronto (no lo malpiensen), ya estaban en el primer round y como todos habían esperado gano este round Mika, ya en el Segundo Yuu hizo un par de Combos por lo que termino Ganando el segundo Round, y ahora solo faltaba el ultimo para saber quién Ganaba, todo iba bien para Mika en el principio, había podido dar un par de patadas y puñetazos, tenía una ventaja claramente notoria al ver el marcador de puntuación justo, cuando ya faltaba poco, Yuu empezó a concentrarse más, mientras el veía que al momento de golpear, utilizaba los controles con agilidad y velocidad, fue tan así que antes de que el pudiera ganar, este lo espero con un súper combo que no pudo esquivar y luego de ese otro y otro, hasta que terminaron dando la Victoria a Yuu-Chan

-Nee, Yuu-Chan me Mentiste- Reclamo Mika- Me dijiste que nunca habías jugado a este juego y que eras malo jugando-siguió hablando Mika. Ante esto respondió Yuu

-No te confundas Mika, yo nunca dije que nunca había jugado este juego y puede que no sea tan malo, pero es lo típico que se le dice a un contrincante antes de empezar el juego, no?-Dijo Yuu sin remordimientos por haberle ganado, aun así Mika aun no satisfecho por la respuesta respondió

-Ya entonces, como sabias todos esos combos?- pregunto Mika con el Ceño Fruncido, Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo sabía que en algún momento de la conversación le iba preguntar sobre eso- Bueno digamos, que ya he venido un par de veces a jugar con Kimizuki y Yoichi- Dijo Yuu, mientras se hacía desentendido y se recargaba levemente en la máquina, Mika al escuchar esto siguió frunciendo el ceño y ahora preguntándose ¿Un par de veces?, que defina Mejor un *Par de veces* y en primer lugar quienes son esos tal Yoichi y Kimizuki, por lo que no dudo en preguntárselo

-Mmm…con que un par de veces he?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que Yuu simplemente asintió completamente seguro de sus palabras- Nee y quienes son Aquellos Kimizuki y Yoichi?- Lanzo la pregunta más importante para el final, y Yuu respondió- Son mis amigos los conozco aproximadamente, desde que me convertí en Hombre-Lobo- lo último lo dijo susurrando, no quería que los demás supieran lo que era- Son buenos Amigos- Afirmo Yuu, para que Mika no sospechara de ellos, Aun así la mirada que le dedico Mika, le hizo saber que no fue tan así, estaban en un momento de tensión, que se formó sin darse cuenta y justo cuando iba a soltar la bomba, Su estómago Sonó, yo no diría que muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que Mika lo escuchara

\- Yuu-Chan, Tienes Hambre?- Pregunto con media duda y medio Asombro, era cierto que cuando lo fue a buscar había pensado, en ir a comer, pero no lo había tenido muy en cuenta suponiendo, que ya había comido en el instituto, sin embargo como podía olvidar que normalmente después de la escuela, los niños tomaban Almuerzo o algunos Almorzaban en el Instituto. Por un momento Se sintió egoísta al darse cuenta de que, él estaba presionando a Yuu-Chan a que respondiera sus preguntas, sin pensar, ni en sus pensamientos ni en sus intereses. Yuu, respondió que no tenía hambre, a lo que Mika se negó ante la negativa y decidió llevarlo a un lugar para comer, Yuu siguió insistiendo que no tenía hambre, Hasta que Mika finalmente acepto, sin embargo tendría que tomar un helado con él, a lo que Yuu respondió con un suspiro, mientras decía- Si no tengo otra opción esta, bien- Termino aceptando Yuu, Mika al recibir la respuesta que quería, se alegró mientras, lo llevaba de la mano al parque más cercano, caminando un par de pasos para llega a un humilde casilla para Helados, en la Cual Yuu pidió de Chocolate y Mika de Fresa, al obtener los Helados, Mika pago ambos Helados, mientras se retiraban- Algún día te devolveré el dinero- Decía Yuu, un poco avergonzado de no haber podido pagar el, A lo que Mika Negó lentamente con su Cabeza, Sabia que si le decía algo respecto a que, no era necesario que le pagara, se pondría a reclamar como loco que era necesario, con distintos argumentos que se le ocurrirían en la discusión, desencadenando otra pelea, por lo tanto decidió no responder en voz alta, estaban Comiendo su Helado Silenciosamente, hasta que a Mika se acordó de algo

\- Nee… Yuu-Chan, tú Nunca me has contado como fue que te transformaron en Licántropo- Dijo Mika con interés Mientras Comía su Helado. Ante esto Yuu se atraganto con su Helado, cuando al fin se repuso hablo- Pero Mika eso… eso es privado, nadie aparte del Clan debe saber cómo transformar a un Hombre-Lobo – Respondió Yuu con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de decir las palabras lo más bajito, posible para que nadie los escuchara

-Pero Yuu-Chan tu sabes cómo se trasforma un Humano en Vampiro, Porque yo no puedo saber cómo se convierte un Humano en Hombre-Lobo- Replico Mika enojado, Mientras le observaba Fijamente

\- Ya pero Mika, Casi todos Saben Cómo un Humano puede convertirse en Vampiro, es una de las cosas que si no sabes, no podrías decir que viviste- Dijo Yuu tratando de que Mika se le saliera esa tonta idea, de que le explicara cómo se podía transformar un Humano a Hombre-Lobo

-Pero Yuu-Chan- Volvió a Replicar Mika- Sin peros-Respondió Yuu, ya empezando a fruncir el Ceño- Vamos Yuu-Chan…Por favor- Suplico Mika, ante esto Yuu se quedó impactado *Rayos* pensó Yuu, al ver que no tenía otra opción más que explicarle a Mika, el procedimiento de Humano a Hombre Lobo, Yuu Suspiro por última vez, mientras terminaba su Helado y terminaba por decirle a Mika- Esta Bien, pero no aquí, Vamos a un lugar más privado- Dijo susurrando y con seriedad Yuu, en el momento que Yuu dijo eso, Mika se alegró Muchísimo y de paso cuando se dirigían al Bosque le susurró al oído sensualmente a Yuu- a Donde me llevas, Pervertido- una vez que acabo de decir esto, Yuu se Volteo, con la cara rojo, mientras que parecía que quería replicarle, sin embargo antes de que digiera algo, se arrepintió y siguió caminando, a lo que Mika simplemente soltó una risa suave, Caminaron un par de minutos, por el bosque en silencio, hasta que Mika al asomarse vio que se dirigían a una especie de roca enorme, pero curiosamente no había muchos árboles rodeándolo, jamás había visto esa zona y eso que solía pasearse mucho por ahí, era como un lugar oculto, pero una vez lo encuentras te das cuenta de que es el lugar más abierto del mundo, supo que habían llegado cuando Yuu, le soltó la Mano, miro su Mano por un segundo, Extrañando el Tacto y el calor que le proporcionaba la Mano de Yuu-Chan, ya llegamos alzo un poco la voz Yuu-Chan, para luego girarse – Nee Mika, aunque ahora estemos en un lugar apartado, me gustaría que no Grites Mucho, ya que alguien podría escucharlo y venir, entendido?- dijo con seriedad Yuu, Mika se iba a burlar de nuevo del comentario de su pareja, pero al verlo tan serio lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, vio cómo se dirigía, mientras que de un salto, lograba subir a la punta, esta roca no era muy grande sin embargo, un humano normal no hubiese podido subirse a ella, cuando llego, se subió y se sentó mientras que le señalaba que se sentara junto a él, Mika asintió e hizo lo mismo que él, de un salto logro subir a la roca,

Huh? – se dijo al subir, esta se encontraba tibia, claro no era algo con lo que se tenía que impresionar, sin embargo, esa roca no se encontraba, ni tan caliente, ni tan fría , dirigió su mirada a Yuu-Chan y vio que estaba mirando hacia las montañas que poco a poco iban cubriendo el sol, estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, que este se les paso volando, tan así que ya estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo su mente no estaba pendiente de aquello en ese momento, si no el observar el hermoso rostro de Yuu-Chan ante los pequeños rayos que poco a poco, iban desapareciendo, hasta que por fin salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que giro un poco su cabeza- A-Amm…Bien me vas a contar como es la transformación de los humanos a Hombre-Lobo – No le gustaba tartamudear sin embargo esta vez no pudo evitarlo, Yuu Asintió mientras comenzaba a relatarle su Historia

-Ok, Comencemos con lo primordial, La primera Forma para Convertir un Humano en Hombre lobo, es mediante la mordida de este, sin embargo este no debe estar completamente transformado, ya que podría matar a la persona, por lo tanto lo ideal sería estar semi-tranformado – Mika al escuchar esto se tapó las manos con la boca, pensando que aquello sería muy doloroso, Yuu continuo- La segunda Forma era mediante a la brujería – Ante esto Mika torció su boca, que ya no eran un poco mayores para dejar de creer en brujas, aunque la verdad habiendo Vampiros y Hombres lobos, no le sorprendería que aquellas Criaturas hubieran existido, Yuu continuo- No te confundas no es que de un momento para otro llegue una Bruja y te transforme en Hombre lobo, si no que hace aproximadamente 50 años atrás, los licántropos en las lejanías del bosque hallaron un libro, que se encontraba en una casa muy abandonada y vieja, sin embargo este libro poseía otra lengua, por lo cual a los licántropos les llevo 5 años descifrar, los crucigramas y claves de aquel libro, cuando lograron traducirlo por completo, en una de esas páginas decía *Receta para crear la Salvia Mágica* y tu probablemente te preguntaras ¿para que servía aquella Salvia Mágica?- a lo que Mika contesto asintiendo- De acuerdo- Continuo Yuu- esta Salvia con lo que pudieron traducir lo licántropos decía que era una especia de ungüento que si se lo pones por todo el cuerpo a la persona que quieres convertir, tendrás que hacerlo en una noche de luna llena mientras este está completamente desnudo y con el ungüento por todo el cuerpo, para luego proseguir a que el satélite Lunar haga el resto- Mika se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿desnudo? pregunto a Yuu-Chan y este contesto que si, por toda la noche? Y este volvió asentir, Yuu Continuo- Yo personalmente estaba muy nervioso por la ceremonia de transición,- y antes de que pudiera continuar Mika le interrumpió- y tu Yuu-Chan cuál de los dos procedimientos utilizaste?, Yuu suspiro para decirle que esperara un poco ya que estaba a punto de decírselo- Se supone que en la Mayoría de las ceremonias, son privadas, pero como sabes al igual que en cada Clan, se pueden hallar las cabezas de alto rango en este caso los Hiiragi, estos se encontraban paseando, verificando de que todo estuviera bien, pero al escuchar algunos ruidos en el templo, decidieron ir para ver qué pasaba, y al ver que un nuevo miembro hoy se les unía, pidieron permiso para asistir al entrar al templo y observar la ceremonia, Yo antes de esto ya había entrenado la espada con Guren, así que más o menos si estaba capacitado para pasar la ceremonia, excepto que no precisamente para la de la Luna – al decir esto Mika se impactó mientras susurraba- Yuu-Chan no me digas que tu…- este hizo un signo de pausa, mientras continuaba con la historia- Ya que Guren al ver que tenía muchas ganas por tener poder y hacerme fuerte pronto, decidió que si es que me hacían la ceremonia Lunar, el poder del astro sería muy fuerte como para después poder soportar al demonio- que en este caso sería Ashuramaru- (cabe mencionar que aún no ha hecho pruebas para dominar al demonio, por lo tanto aún no tiene un arma encantada), por lo tanto el me hizo tomar una decisión, o elegía la Ceremonia lunar (que faltaban poco días para la luna llena) y no podría tener espada Demoniaca o Hacer la Tradicional y aguantar el dolor, eso fue fácil para mí ya que de inmediato, escogí la tradicional y Guren no pudo hacer más que observar con una sonrisa como Su CasiHijoAdoptivo, seguía la decisión que él había tomado hace años. Al llegar pude visualizar a Shinya, un viejo amigo del BakaGuren, sin embargo estoy casi seguro de que están juntos, BakaGuren avanzo hasta este para hablar con él (al parecer lo había contactado para que venga). Aun así le pidió que esperara un momento ahí. Yo obedecí mientras me quedaba allí calladito obedeciendo, mientras que…simplemente los observaba.

Para los que les interesa su conversación aquí va…

-Hello Guren, para que me habías llamado hace poco?- Saludo Shinya con Gracia

-Hey- Saludo Guren (así es, ese es su saludo)- pues, Hoy dia Yuu, quiere hacer la ceremonia- ante esto Shinya sonrio sin embargo replico algo

-Ehh? Con que el pequeño Yuu, se transforma hoy no?, pero creo que te olvidaste un detalle hoy día no hay luna llena- al no ver una facción sorprendida en él, pudo conectar las piezas- Guren no me digas que… Usaran esa Ceremonia!- Alzo un poco la voz Shinya, captando la atención del pequeño Yuu, Este simplemente tosió un poco y volvió a su conversación- Guren eso es muy peligroso, aun es un niño su cuerpo, no lo soportara!- exclamo Shinya tratando de hacer que su amigo entrara en razón

-Lose- Respondió Guren- Crees que te llame para que vinieran a reprenderme-

-Ya entonces si no es para eso, tú quieres que yo…- Shinya abrió los ojos, Guren asintió al ver a donde estaba llegando la conversación- No Guren, no puedo hacer eso, si lo mato yo… no podría vivir con ello- le replico Shinya

-Tranquilo yo te ayudare- Una vez más Shinya Abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver lo que quería decir Guren- No eso sí que no, si con una mordida podría morir, que podría ocurrir con dos?- le cuestiono Shinya-

-Shinya Por favor, Yuu quiere ser Fuerte y Mi linaje no es tan puro como el de los Hiiragi, si le muerdo yo, no podría serle de mucha ayuda- Shinya iba a replicar pero Guren le interrumpió- sé que fuiste adoptado por la Rama Hiiragi, sin embargo eso significa que fuiste convertido por uno, no? (los del clan Hiiragi solo transforman a su familia o linaje mediante el método tradicional)- Shinya al verse acorralado a tal acusación, no pudo hacer nada más que asentir en silencio- Por favor Shinya solo ayúdame esta vez, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, por favor- Suplico Guren, casi de rodillas, Shinya ante esto no pudo negarse, mientras le decía que si el niño moría, lo perseguiría hasta la muerte, echándole la culpa. Shinya empezó la ceremonia prendiendo todas las velas de lugar y cuando estaba todo listo le señalo a Yuu que debía acostarse en la estructura en, la cual al llevarse a cabo la ceremonia ahí debía ser mordido el que se iba a transformar, Yuu asintió obedientemente, mientras se dirigía ahí, Cuando de pronto se escuchó abrirse abruptamente las puertas del templo, dejando ver a la Familia Hiiragi, que quiso asistir a la ceremonia. Y esto une la historia con la de Yuu por lo tanto podemos volver a su narración.

Cuando Shinya y Guren terminaron de Hablar, Shinya se puso a prender todas las velas del lugar y luego le señalo el lugar donde debía acostarse para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, estaba a punto de subirme cuando la intervención de una puerta abriéndose rápidamente, lo despertó de su difícil tarea. Al llegar estos se disculparon por su atrevimiento y pidieron permiso para asistir a la ceremonia, la cual se les fue concedida, por el simple hecho de pedirlo, cuando al fin pude subirme me acosté tal y como pidió Shinya eso fue el inicio de la ceremonia, había algunos utensilios en la mesa, que no lograba descifrar para que eran, pero luego lo vería, ambos Shinya y Guren cogieron un cuchillo diminuto, para luego tomar mis brazos (el de la derecha Shinya y el de la Izquierda Guren) y hacer un corte en las Dos con cuidado para no pasar a llevar las venas, mientras estos al mismo tiempo trataban de levantarme un poco la polera (hasta las costillas) y hacían lo mismo que le hicieron a él pero en sus brazos esto dependiendo del brazo que les toco, Shinya se cortó el derecho y Guren el Izquierdo, para luego al unir los brazos (teniendo yo el brazo hacia arriba y ellos hacia abajo) y que la sangre se mesclara con la de ellos y poco a poco vaya entrando en su interior una vez unidos los brazos, estos se Semi-transformaron, Sacaron los colmillos y mordieron su estómago, cada uno por los lados laterales y esta vez seré Honesto, era doloroso, Vaya que era doloroso, incluso cuando se había aguantado las lágrimas con el corte profundo, (ya que, aun que habían sido cuidadoso ese cuchillo era muy afilado) no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito y desesperarse un poco al sentir la mordida, pero supongo que lo que más le dolió fue sentir que su sangre y organismo cambiaba poco a poco y para que esto sucediera su sangre ardía mientras que sus órganos quemaban, era una experiencia nada agradable, no se lo recomendaría a nadie, se supone que el Hombre lobo, en este caso los hombres lobo, debían retirar sus dientes al ver que el organismo y sangre de este cambiaba a licántropo, como sabían que había finalizado?, fácil una vez que el humano haya dejado de mostrar dolor, y que las heridas de las muñecas se cierren, sin embargo los licántropos no podían separar el brazo para ver si la herida había cerrado, porque si hacían eso la ceremonia estaba mal realizada ya que se debe hacer la mayor transfusión de sangre en ese corto tiempo y si las separaban tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo y nadie podía resistir a dos ceremonias de Hombres-Lobo, Dado a que moriría por el dolor, aunque lo mismo seria para el que se encuentra entre los colmillos del licántropo, ya que la mayoría de los humanos moría ya que no podían aguantar el dolor de los colmillos, la transfusión de sangre con la perdida de esta misma y claramente por sentir que la sangre te quema por dentro mientras que sientes que tus órganos planean salirse de tu cuerpo, sin duda algo que pocas personas pueden soportar, Yuu no paraba de retorcerse de dolor mientras cada vez más empezaba a moverse fue tan así que las manos sobrantes de Guren y Shinya, lo tuvieron que retener, Yuu trato no seguir removiéndose tanto y a tratar de tranquilizarse, respiro una y otra vez inhala, exhala , Guren y Shinya querían felicitarlo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sin duda era un chico fuerte, hasta que por fin los colmillos de Guren y Shinya ya no le parecía doloroso, sino que ahora eran como más incomodos, su sangre dejo de arder, para sentir como lo estaba curando lentamente, sus órganos ya no dolían eso sí tendría que esperar si quería hacer algún movimiento brusco, porque si lo hacía, Bye, Bye órganos. Guren y Shinya al notar el cambio de Yuu, se miraron un momento y lentamente retiraron sus colmillos, para volver a transformarse en Humanos y así retirar los brazos y confirmar que estos ya se habían curado, sonrieron mientras felicitaban al muchacho y escuchaban los aplausos hacia el chico por haber sobrevivido a dos mordidas, sin duda seria alguien muy importante cuando grande, sin decir más se retiraron, mientras que Shinya y Guren se quedaban un rato con él, sin embargo al notar lo cansado que estaba, decidieron dejarlo solo un momento para que descansara, era comprensible ya que no cualquier persona podía resistir a dos mordidas de poderosos licántropo y si sobreviviera probablemente estaría más cansado que Yuu y Mientras las marcas de los dientes cicatrizaban Yuu pudo observar como en cada lado de su abdomen aparecían dos tatuajes con la misma forma pero de distinto color uno era plateado (que es en donde mordió Shinya) y el otro Azul marino Oscuro (en donde mordió Guren)y estos tatuajes al dibujarse, se sentían como si quemaran provocándole más cansancio a nuestro querido Azabache ,y bueno cuando despertó ya saben de quien se hiso amigo o no? O acaso ya lo olvidaron, pff ya da igual yo no pienso recordárselos. Mika, al escuchar sobre las cicatrices empujo a Yuu quedando este encima de el- M-Mika- Tartamudeo Yuu, en un intento por tratar de quitarlo de encima, Mientras Mika simplemente, de un tirón, pudo subir completamente la polera del Moreno, Quien al sentirse expuesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente- Yuu-Chan- Susurro Mika al pasar sus dedos por los tatuajes que se habían formado después de la ceremonia-

-Y-Ya no duelen, Mika- Dijo Yuu Tartamudeando al principio, al Sentir los Fríos dedos de su pareja recorrer su abdomen con cuidado- Pero Había Dolido, No?- Pregunto Mika, Mirándole a los Ojos, Mientras Maldecía a los Licántropos por tener que hacerle eso a Su Yuu-chan , Yuu al sentir su mirada, no pudo mentirle y simplemente Asintió- Esos Malditos- Susurro Mika mientras apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente

\- Pero Mika, tu sabes las razones del porqué, me hicieron esa ceremonia, No?, No es como si lo hubieran hecho para matarme, en serio, además Guren me dio la oportunidad de poder elegir mi Ceremonia, Si le hubiese pedido que no la haga, estoy seguro de que hubiera aceptado- Dijo con la Voz de la razón Yuu, aun debajo de Mika

-Lose, Pero Dos Mordidas!?, Si ya sabían que te habrían matado con una, entonces porque Quisieron hacerlo con Dos- Exclamo Mika mientras fruncía el ceño

-Mmm, de eso no estoy Muy seguro, de hecho me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que los dos iban a morderme, Sin embargo creo que fue, para que cuando me vuelva un Hombre lobo sea más poderoso, he estado investigando y es cierto de que en esa ceremonia es casi imposible sobrevivir, sin embargo no he sido el único que se ha transformado con dos mordidas, o ha sobrevivido en el intento, muchas veces aun sabiendo que pueden morir haciendo esa ceremonia, el hecho de que agreguen una mordida más o una menos, no significa nada solo aumenta el riesgo de morir. Yo estoy Seguro o Casi, que aunque Guren no me había dicho que me iban hacer la ceremonia con dos mordidas, él estaba seguro de que yo haría cualquier cosa por volverme más fuerte, que estaba seguro de que haga como haga la ceremonia, yo estaría dispuesto a hacerla, no por algo él me entreno cuando era humano, para volverme más fuerte y así poder dominar esa clase de desafíos.

-Llamar desafíos a tu Posible muerte, no me parece correcto- Replico Mika, Mientras trataba de comprender a su Pareja, pero su cerebro solo le indica que era un posible Suicida en potencia, bueno que podía esperar de Yuu-Chan, realmente no lo Sabía, era una Caja de Sorpresas

-Ya, pero aun así Guren dedico todo su tiempo a entrenarme, aun sabiendo que probablemente yo no iba a tener buenos resultados, lo intento e intento una y otra vez enseñándome técnicas complicadas y veloces, que aun siendo un niño, yo exigía aprender para ser más fuerte - Dijo Yuu, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Guren él es un Hombre ocupado, yo diría que demasiado Ocupado, y aun a temprano edad decidió encargarse de mí y Cuidarme, puede que muchas veces puede ser un gran Baka, pero creo que sin el probablemente yo no sería lo que soy Hoy en día- Finalizo Yuu, dedicándole una mirada a Mika, Mientras Sonreía.

-Aun así, no confió del todo de él, supongo que tendré que conocerlo en persona- Dijo Mika, mientras giraba su Cabeza y se sonrojaba por la mirada que le dedico Yuu (se le contagio lo tsundere (?). Yuu al escuchar esto Soltó una carcajada- Jajaj Está Bien, sin embargo no te Garantizo que te pueda caer Bien, Muchas veces puede ser muy Baka, Sin embargo estoy muy seguro que haría lo que fuera, para que todos estuviéramos vivos, incluso arriesgar su vida- Dijo Yuu con seguridad

*Me recuerda a alguien que Conozco* Pensó Viendo Fijamente a Yuu- En fin Yuu-Chan, Como Que ya se hizo muy Tarde, N-no Cof-Cof (no había presupuesto para una mejor tos)

-He? Mika te encuentras, Bien?- Pregunto Yuu con Preocupación- SI es solo que Cof-Cof el estar mucho rato expuesto al frio, me está cobrando factura- Respondió Mika con dificultad, Sin embargo eso no engañaba a Yuu, Quien sabía que era casi imposible que un Vampiro se enfermara, a menos de que lo haya mordido un Hombre-Lobo y Yuu estaba seguro que no era eso, dado que ya habría olido desde antes un olor ajeno a Mika. Yuu se puso Serio, Acaso Mika creía que era tonto, claro que no se iba a creer esa mierda de que estaba enfermo. Por lo que trato de ser lo más directo para que Mika, le dijera la verdad

-Mentiroso- Susurro Yuu- Dime que te pasa Mika?- ahora ya, viéndolo directamente, mientras fruncía el ceño

\- No me pasa nada, Yuu-Chan, Solo me encuentro un poco enfermo- Le Dijo Mika, mientras repetía lo Mismo, que le había dicho anteriormente, Yuu siguio frunciendo el Ceño, tomo rápidamente los Hombros de Mika y Dijo- Piensas que me voy a creer esa estupidez?, Dime la verdad Mika, te vez muy pálido y aparte de que…- Yuu al ver lo que iba a decir, se quedó callado por un momento abriendo los ojos , y volviendo a recordar lo que iba a decir, era cierto Mika no había comido nada en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, era cierto que habían comido un helado, pero eso no podía alimentar a Mika, No Claro que no, el necesita Sangre, Se sintió mal por un momento, como pudo olvidar de que su amigo necesitaba Sangre, Rayos. Antes de que Mika le preguntara del porque se quedó callado, aun sin soltar sus hombros, le pregunto algo

-Nee, Mika Cuando…Cuando recibirás tu ración de sangre de 3 días?- pregunto Yuu con seriedad y a la vez, tratando de preguntar con delicadeza, para que su pareja sea honesta. Mika al escuchar esto, dio un respingo, Yuu había dado justo en el clavo

-E-Ehh?, N-no lo sé probablemente Mañana- Respondió nervioso Mika-

\- Para Mañana!- Exclamo Yuu- si esperas hasta Mañana te morirás de Sed!

\- Ehh?- Soltó Mika ante la respuesta de Yuu- No te preocupes Yuu-Chan, podre aguantar hasta Mañana, Ya verás que todo está Bien- Finalizo Mika con un intento de sonrisa, por su pésimo estado

-No, Estoy seguro de que no podrás- Dijo Yuu seguro de sus palabras, Mientras que Mika simplemente respondió- Ehh?, Tan poca Fe me tienes- (al parecer el Ehh? Se volvió la palabra favorita de Mika), A lo que Yuu simplemente respondió- No es que no te tenga Fe, si no que estoy preocupado por tu Salud- Replico Yuu, Mientras miraba Preocupado a su Pareja- Tan solo Mirate- Puso sus manos en Las Mejillas de Mika- Te vez Pálido,- Dijo Yuu, Mika iba a replicar, pero Yuu lo interrumpió- Más de lo Normal- Corrigió este-, Tu mandíbula, tirita constantemente, Mientras que tus Ojos no pueden mirar un punto fijo- Mika al sentirse leído por los ojos de Yuu aparto la mirada y dijo- Estoy Bien, en serio , Y-Yo no tengo Sed- Trato de decir Seguro Mika, Claramente Yuu no se lo creyó- Ya entonces si tan bien estas supongo que podrá soportar esto o no?- Dijo Yuu al sacar una pequeña Cuchilla y hacerse un corte en el brazo, provocando así que saliera sangre, Mika al sentir el olor de la sangre se giró, Maldigo internamente a Yuu, para un Vampiro aunque no tenga Mucha Sed, el simple hecho de oler o ver sangre, les hace enloquecer por probarla, Se quedó mirando un momento su brazo, mientras veía como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salían por su brazo y escuchaba como Yuu susurraba- Vamos Mika pruébala, No hay nada de malo en ella- afirmo Yuu, Mika siguio Viendo su Brazo, para después negar- N-No, no puedo nunca he probado directamente la sangre Humana y jamás lo hare, podría hacerte Daño- Dijo completamente inseguro Mika

-Vamos Mika, eso no importa, déjame ayudarte- Dijo Yuu agachándose para que tenga más acceso a la Sangre- Por Favor Mika, Hazlo por Mi –Mika al escuchar esto Volvió a Maldecir a Yuu, Rayos porque era tan egoísta?, Mika suspiro, mientras veía como Yuu se acercaba cada vez más a él, de acuerdo pero si le hacía mucho daño que no se queje, antes de que Yuu le vuelva a pedir que tome su Sangre, de un salto, abrió un poco el cuello de Yuu (ya que para los que han visto el anime pueden saber que Yuu, lleva el primer botón desabrochado, no sé si en el Manga) y Rápidamente, sin que este lograra reaccionar, Clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Yuu-Chan, Mientras que Yuu se sorprendió al principio, pero luego busco una forma para estar el también cómodo, ya que no hallaba de que aferrarse (y el hecho de que se encubren encima de una roca, no era muy reconfortarle), al parecer a Mika le pasaba lo mismo, ya que aun mordiendo a Yuu, el que estuviera acostado no ayudaba mucho, así que lo empujo un poco, hasta que los dos hallaron una posición cómoda, mientras que Yuu estaba con una mano sosteniéndose y la otra aferrándose a Mika, él estaba igual solo que Clavando sus dientes en el cuello de Yuu, mientras lo a sujetaba del hombro, y se recargaba levemente con una mano en la roca, y respecto a las piernas pues, Yuu tenía las piernas abiertas y un poco dobladas, ya que esto le ofrecía poder recargarse mejor en la roca y Mika una pierna al lado de la de Yuu obviamente sentado de sobre sus talones pero levantándose un poco para poder tomar la sangre, mientras que la otra estaba entre medio de las piernas de Yuu, mientras que cada vez que Mika se movía un poco, para chupar su sangre, su rodilla pasaba a llevar su miembro, *Maldito Mika* pensó Yuu, seguro lo hacía a propósito, Mika al terminar de Chupar, Suspiro en el cuello de Yuu, lo que le provoco escalofríos, Luego su lengua recorrió las pequeñas gotas de sangre que Sobraban, en su cuello, lo que estaba vez casi le provoco un gemido a Yuu, Maldito Mika, hasta podía ver desde aquí, la gran sonrisa que se le habrá dibujado en la Cara, Mika se separó lentamente, mientras le preguntaba- Yuu-Chan, Te Dolió?- Yuu se quedó unos momentos impactado, para luego darse cuenta de que no le había dolido, estaba claro que al principio se había sorprendido, dado que Mika se había abalanzado sobre él y de paso le había clavado, sin darse cuenta, los colmillos fuertemente por el impulso, Aparte de ese dolor momentáneo, no sintió nada más, Yuu negó- No, La verdad es que no ha dolido y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser más doloroso, Que alivio- Declaro Yuu muy Feliz, Mika se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, la verdad es que pensó que le iba hacer más daño al morderlo, se dio un Facepalm, por haber sido tan estúpido

 **-Habla la autora- Por cierto queridos Lectores, en el anterior capitulo que creo que fue, en el de la Guerra, se me olvidó mencionar que cuando el presidente les había dado las condiciones a los Vampiros sobre la sangre, también les había dicho de una condición de los que mostrara habilidades positivas, como por ejemplo Buena conducta, Ser talentoso en las Artes Musicales, Ser Muy inteligente, tener Buenas califaciones, o Comportamiento Positivo(al estar en la escuela), Podrá tener a un Humano que le brinde sangre cada vez que lo necesite, sin embargo el Vampiro tendrá que demostrar no una sino, dos Habilidades, Los Vampiros ante esto simplemente Aceptaron las condiciones del Humano . Ya en la actualidad, todos los años a los chicos de Secundaria, se les ofrece una Solicitud, en donde se puede elegir Si quieren o No quieren ser parte, de darle sangre a un Vampiro, Sin embargo cada vez que un Vampiro Llega, casi siempre llega con otra persona o un grupo de gente nueva para que no se sospeche sobre su especie, sin embargo el gobierno al darse cuenta de que muchos de los estudiantes que llegaban en grupo (con un vampiro infiltrado, claramente), eran acosados constantemente por los estudiantes al querer saber, cuál de todos es el Vampiro, por ello a mitad del año no solo, recibían a Vampiros, sino también a Humanos o Hombres-Lobo (esto ya lo hacían antes), sin embargo, esta vez iban en grupo o en parejas cada vez que un estudiante (cual sea su especie), entraba en el colegio, y los estudiantes al ver que en los grupos de estudiantes nuevos, muchas veces no salían Vampiros, simplemente se rindieron y dejaron de acosar a los estudiantes, Sin embargo los Vampiros a los que se les ofrecía esto muchas veces se negaban (y estaban en todo su derecho hacerlo), y los que aceptaban simplemente, elegían a los que les caía mal (pero que habían aceptado la autorización), para que al momento de morderlos, poder hacerles que les duela mientras trataban de quitarles toda su Sangre, sin embargo el Gobierno vigila y vela por el estudiante, al cual se le extrae la sangre, y así ver que no muera, por desangramiento, pero a decir verdad yo diría que estos preferían morir, que tener que soportar ese dolor – y bueno eso es lo que me falto por decirles, Chicos yo les Juro que esto iba en el segundo capítulo, yo misma me había dicho que tenía que ponerlo, sin embargo yo de distraída y torpe que soy, se me olvido y como toda la historia en sí, está conectada, tenía que ponerlo o avisarles sobre esta informaciones, en fin muchas gracias por su compresión y volvamos al Capítulo que ya falta poco ;D- Fin de notas de la autora.**

Mika se despidió de Yuu, al darse cuenta de que era muy tarde, realmente a Mika no le importaba llegar tarde él también vivía solo, sin embargo constantemente se quedaba en el subterráneo (territorio Vampírico) a Charlar con Krull, para que le asignara una nueva misión, o de vez en cuando con Ferid, ya que constantemente cuando Krull me asignaba una Misión, el entraba sin tocar, provocando que Krull, le lance una patada voladora, para que dejara de fastidiar, entendía que Yuu quería llegar temprano, ya que probablemente mañana tendría mucho sueño (a diferencia de él, que con suerte dormía, ya que no necesitaba dormir dado que era un Vampiro), y eso sin contar que ambos tenían clases y no podían llegar tarde. Volviendo a Yuu este al Llegar a la casa, sin tacto al abrir la puerta, dado que, sabía que no había nadie adentro, para que se tuviera que despertar con sus ruidos aun así, vivía en un departamento por lo que trato de no hacer tanto ruido, Cuando prendió la Luz, pudo ver la Cara enojada de Guren y la Cara Cansada de Shinya.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Yuu con asombro. Al escuchar esto Shinya pudo predecir que iba explotar en cualquier momento- Como que *¿Que hacen aquí?*- Dijo Guren mientras hacía las comillas en las palabra que les señale- A las 4:00 de la Madrugada, te atreves a decir *¿Que hacen aquí?*- Termino Gritando Guren- No me digas que asististe a esa estúpida fiesta de Narumi- Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y lo olfateaba, al no encontrar rastro de alcohol o de otra sustancia ilícita – Ya entonces si no estabas ahí, En donde?- Dijo Guren un poco más calmado, soltando un suspiro al sentirse cansado- He, pues yo estaba con Mika, el me vino a recoger al instituto y me ofreció salir, no pude rechazarle- Respondió Yuu, al interrogatorio del BakaGuren. Guren al escuchar esta respuesta frunció levemente el ceño, ¿Mika? Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre de la Boca de Yuichiro, Mientras lentamente se giraba para mirar a Shinya, quien al ver que dirigía su mirada a él, Simplemente Negó- Ves te lo dije- Replico Guren a Shinya, mientras este seguía negándose –Ohh Vamos Guren, Yuu ya está grande para poder salir con el Chico o Chica que le guste- Dijo tratando de convencer a Guren, de las posibles locas ideas que habrán pasado por su cabeza

-Da igual – Respondio Guren- Es que acaso no lo hueles, Huele a Celo y tú sabes mejor que nadie que cuando uno anda en celo, Es capaz de acostarse con cualquiera para calmar las ansias de Sexo, sea su pareja o no- Volvió a decir Guren esta vez frunciendo aún más el ceño, al ver que su pareja no lo comprendía

-Ohh Vamos Guren, no exageres, si eso fuese verdad, el mundo estaría plagado de Hombres Lobo- Dijo Shinya tratando de calmar a Guren- o Acaso para ti, Soy un Cualquiera, Dado que me acosté contigo por primera vez en nuestra época de Celo- Dijo esta vez mirando seriamente a Guren, Cuando Shinya Dijo esto, Yuu soltó un pequeño *Ohh*, al ver que las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles para Guren, al parecer se habían olvidado de su presencia, aun así lo siguieron ignorando.

Guren trataba de ver cómo iba hacer para que Shinya lo disculpara por lo que había dicho- E-Escucha Shinya yo al decir eso, no me refería a cuando nos habíamos acostado en la época de celo, ni a la demás- Guren menciono esto último para que no lo malentendiera- Nuestra relación es Diferente, Nosotros si nos amábamos cuando nos Acostamos Juntos, a lo que quiero llegar es que, No quiero que Yuu se acueste con alguien que No Ame- Shinya sonrió al escuchar esto de Guren, en ese momento, se veía, como todo un papa preocupándose por las acciones de su Hijo, Shinya comprendió, mientras dejo de insistir y dejo que Guren Siga con su discusión de Padre sobreprotector

-Yo si Amo a Mika- Reclamo Yuu, enfrentando a Guren- No, no lo amas- Corrigió Guren a Yuu- Cuéntame Yuu, Cuando fue que lo volviste a ver?-

\- Ayer- Respondió Yuu – Y en ese momento estabas en celo?- Pregunto Guren, mientras pensaba lo precipitado que había sido ese chico al enamorarse una persona que no veía, desde hace mucho tiempo y que además acababan de reencontrarse, recién ayer. Yuu respondió Murmurando un pequeño- Si – a lo que Guren volvió a darse la vuelta para encarar a Shinya, y verlo con su cara de *Te lo dije*, ante esto Shinya simplemente se encogió los hombros, Mientras Guren lanzaba su última pregunta- Y cuéntame Yuu, hicieron algo Sexual?- a cualquier Niño de seguro se moriría de vergüenza al ver lo que le estaba preguntando su casi papa, por lo que no había que impresionarse al ver que Yuu, se sonrojo un poco y aparto la Mirada- B-Bueno no hubo acto sexual de por medio- Tartamudeo Yuu, nervioso- Pero si hicimos algo.

\- Da igual- Contesto Guren- Cualquier cosa lujuriosa o pervertida, Cuenta-Dijo Guren para después volver a darse la vuelta y encarar a Shinya- Vez te lo dije, los Jóvenes de hoy en día, no saben lo que es el Amor, se revuelcan como conejos desesperados por poder- Antes de que Guren pudiera Continuar hablando, Algo lo interrumpió

Yuu Cerro de un portazo, la puerta del departamento, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia Guren y tomarlo por la camisa mientras lo levantaba- Escúchame Guren, No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas, Nada, escúchame Nada me hará cambiar mi Amor por Mika, ¿Que no lo veo hace años?, Da igual el hecho de que se haya ido me hizo ver lo importante que es el para mí y el tiempo no cambiara mi Amor por él, ¿Qué nos Revolcamos como Conejos?, Mmm Probablemente, Sin embargo hacemos lo que hacemos para demostrarnos amor, si todo esto hubiera sido solo por deseo sexual nos hubiéramos acostado desde mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, ¿Qué nuestro Amor, no es verdadero?, pues déjame decirte una cosa, yo arriesgaría mi vida por Mika, si es que de esa manera puedo mantenerlo Vivo, al igual que sé, que Mika arriesgaría su Vida por mí, sin dudarlo dos veces- Replico Yuu aun cogiéndolo de la camisa, mientras que sus ojos color esmeralda, seguían asi, pero Guren y Shinya pudieron notar cierto brillo e intensidad, lo que significaba dos cosas 1-El niño estaba enamorado 2- Estaba Muy Enojado, Yuu suspiro mientas Bajaba lentamente a Guren

-De acuerdo, entiendo Perdón por desconfiar de ti Yuu- Se disculpó Guren al ver, lo decidido y seguro que estaba su Hijo, respecto a su Amor- Muchas veces, los padres que, no sé si me consideraras tu padre lo cual realmente no lose, pero al menos para mí tu eres mi Hijo, Demuestran preocupación hacia sus Hijos, al pensar que ellos harían algo que en el futuro, probablemente termine lastimándolos, por lo tanto demuestran desconfianza e inseguridad, ante las acciones de ellos, velando de que no se equivoque con las decisiones que toma y esta vez, yo al Desconfiar de Ti y no entender tus sentimientos, termine equivocándome, por favor perdóname, nunca más volveré a dudar de tu relación con Mika, hasta que me demuestres que ya no sientes lo mismo- Dijo Guren disculpándose de nuevo- Papa- esta vez dijo Yuu, a lo que Shinya y Guren, se sorprendieron dado que casi nunca le había llamado así- Yo agradezco tu preocupación por mí y por prevenir mis decisiones, Sin embargo mis sentimientos a Mika no cambiaran, son demasiado Fuertes para que de un día para otro cambien, en todo caso lo agradezco- Siguió hablando Yuu y Guren no quiso replicar, ya que sabía que no tenía sentido, después de esto se pudo ver un silencio cómodo, a lo que Yuu recordó- Ah? Por cierto,¿ por qué estaban en mi departamento?- Pregunto Yuu de repente, a lo que Guren y Shinya alzaron un ceja- Bueno yo creo que al llegar no venían precisamente para pasar el rato, no?- Pregunto de nuevo Yuu, ante la pregunta Shinya recordó- Ah es cierto!, Casi se nos olvida- Shinya se levanta rápidamente del sillón y le entrega una carta a Yuu, a lo que Yuu contesto-Huh? Y esto para qué es? – Es una invitación para asistir a una reunión al territorio Licántropo, al parecer Yuu siguió sin entender y Guren al darse cuenta de esto, le informo- Resulta que últimamente los Monstruos o Jinetes de la Apocalipsis, se han vuelto últimamente muy poderosos, por lo tanto la familia Hiiragi decidió hacer una reunión para ver que podían hacer respecto a esto, puedes ir con el uniforme de la escuela sin embargo no Falte, A Por cierto tu castigo a acabado desde hoy- Yuu asintió mientras habría la carta y veía la información importante, al ver la hora se ofendió- Pero es en horario de Clases- Exclamo Yuu

-Lo sabemos –Respondió Guren- Por ello, en una hora antes de la ceremonia Yo y Shinya, tenemos la tarea de retirar a todos los Hombres-Lobo, después de todo también enseñamos ahí, no necesariamente materia, pero enseñamos- Respondió Guren, a lo que Yuu respondió- Ohh genial, pero que pasara con la gente que no quiere revelar que son Hombres lobo?- pregunto Inteligentemente Yuu, a lo que Shinya respondió- pues habíamos pensado en utilizar un club o taller, para poder retirarlos como normalmente hacemos para reunirnos, por si hay algún imprevisto en el Clan- Ahh Okey- Contesto Yuu, satisfecho con la respuesta, y unos minutos después Guren y Shinya se retiraron, mientras que Yuu descansaba, pensando en todas las cosas que le ocurrió Hoy día.


	4. El Chico Nuevo

**Hello, Gente desconocida de Internet, En el anterior Capitulo Que tuvo aproximadamente 12.800 Words y 20 Paginas, me tomo Dos días en escribirlo, si encuentran Un error, de verdad les pido disculpas con todo mi corazón, no pude volver a releerlo para ver si había Alguna Frase que se viera rara o con una falta Gramática o de Ortografía, al menos de lo que estoy segura es de que la Redacción esta fluida o al menos yo trate de hacerlo más natural para que se pueda entender con mejor claridad, Bueno ya los/as dejo de hacer perder su tiempo y empecemos con el capitulo…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4- El Chico Nuevo

Nuestro Querido Azabache, Salía de su departamento con nada más ni nada menos que con la mismísima cara de Zombie por haber estado despierto hasta tarde con Mika, Ayer (Como se había dicho en el capítulo anterior), Por lo tanto no era de extrañar de que cuando llegara de la escuela, Y se encontrara con su grupo de amigos, Kimizuki se burlara de su aspecto, Mientras que los restantes (Yoichi y Mitsuba), le preguntaban del porque su cara de muerto, a lo que respondió simplemente de que se había quedado despierto unas horas demás, Aun así no dudo en responderle a Kimizuki por el simple hecho de que él se veía igual o peor que el, Con esas grandes bolsas debajo de los Ojos y esa cara que parece que no ha tomado agua desde hace mucho tiempo, Por lo que no dudo en comentarle lo mismo que él le dijo a el

-Y tu Kimizuki?, Al parecer no estas mejor que yo- Dije con flojera, mientras hacía gestos como verme las uñas para parecer desinteresado por su respuesta

\- A caso ya lo Olvidaste, Tonto? ayer en la noche tuve que acompañar a Shinoa, a la Maldita fiesta de Narumi- Dijo Kimizuki con Fastidio evidente, Mientras que Yuu se daba golpes en la cara por haberse olvidado de la fiesta, Hablando de eso y Shinoa? …

-Hablando de ella, donde se encuentra ahora, Kimizuki?- Pregunto Yuu, ahora un poco más preocupado, por los incidentes de la fiesta

\- Amm, pues yo solo la fui a dejarla su casa, no tengo ni idea de cuando llegara- Kimizuki hizo una pausa para ver después detrás mío- O espera creo que ya llego- Dijo señalando la entrada del Instituto, a lo que me di la vuelta y pude ver a una desbastada Shinoa caminando (o al menos intentándolo), Hacia nosotros

-Pero que te paso?- Le pregunte Sin tacto, al verla tan Cansada y desgastada, a lo que ella respondió

-Ohh Gracias, eso es lo que cualquier Chica quiere escuchar, después de estar hecha Mierda- Escupió Shinoa mientras, se acercaba cojeando por el cansancio, mientras Yuu pensó que al menos no había perdido su tan reconocido Sarcasmo

\- Whaa… al parecer nuestro Grupo, ha sufrido algunos Cambios por las diferentes apariencias de Cada uno- Comento Yoichi que sonreía, mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura, dándole un aspecto angelical, lo que hizo que Kimizuki y Yuu tragaran grueso

-Eso es Cierto, excepto por el peinado de Almohada de Yuu, eso nunca va a Cambiar- Comento Kimizuki ya recomponiéndose, Yuu le iba a reclamar, sin embargo los demás se unieron al comentario de Kimizuki

-Jajaj, Eso es muy Cierto- Comento Mitsuba en un intento por contener la risa

-Jajja, Ahora que lo pienso no ha habido ni una vez en el que te hallamos visto con otro peinado, Yuu-Kun- Dijo Yoichi que se reía del comentario de Kimizuki

-Jajaj, El cabello de Yuu-San Nunca Cambiara- Declaro Shinoa con una sonrisa

-Ohh ya Cállense¡- Exclamo Yuu, mientras trataba (inútilmente) de volver a poner su cabello en su lugar, sin embargo no había caso, ya que esta volvía a estar como antes, y el hecho de que intentara poner su cabello en su lugar y no le funcionara, provocaba más risas de sus Amigos, Hasta que toco la Campana-

-Bueno ya nos hemos reído bastante, Hora de ir a clases- Dijo Yoichi Amablemente, mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía al salón

-Mmm…-Asintió Kimizuki- Si ya es Hora De ir- Dijo este mientras se giraba con su cara de pocos amigos y se dirigía al salón que entraba Yoichi, al igual que Mitsuba decía lo mismo mientras se retiraba a su salón

-Bueno, Yuu-San Vamos?- Pregunto Shinoa mientras que veía que este aún se quedaba en el pasillo

-Heh? Si, solo que ire a comprar un refresco, si no me puedo deshacer del cabello de almohada, es mejor que algo me despierte antes de ir a clases, adelántate no tardare- Dijo Yuu, mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el cabello, esto hizo reír a Shinoa quien soltó una Carcajada, Mientras decía- No tardes, recuerda que hoy día tenemos reunión- Agradeció a Shinoa por el Aviso y se encamino a comprar una bebida en lata- Puso una Moneda, apretó algunos botones y por último ,lanzo un patada a la máquina y ¡Taran!, he ahí su Bebida, procedió a abrirla mientras disfrutaba del frio que esta le proporcionaba a sus manos, se quedó un momento ahí, tomando de su refresco con toda la calma del mundo, hasta que escucho a alguien corriendo, para después tropezarse

-Whoaa… Te encuentras, Bien?- Pregunto Yuu preocupado por el estado de la chica.

-Tchh- Hizo un gesto de Dolor la Chica, Mientras se sobaba la parte herida, por suerte no llega a nada más que un simple raspón- S-Si- Contesto esta aduras penas aun quejándose del dolor

\- ¿Por qué andabas tan apurada?- Pregunto Yuu al recordar que se había caído por eso

-P-Pues Yo… Estoy Perdida- Confeso la Chica- Soy nueva aquí y no sé dónde es mi salón- Dijo con cara afligida

-Huh?, Eres nueva? En qué Grado estas?- Pregunto Yuu, lanzando las preguntas sin miedo a la reacción de la Chica

-Pues voy estoy en Secundaria en el 2 Grado de la Sala B- Dijo está esperando que ese Chico conozca esa sala

-Ohh, En serio!?, Yo también Voy ahí Vamos, yo te guio- Declaro Yuu sorprendido mientras sonreía

\- Eh!? Amm Gracias, Ohh perdón que maleducada- Se dijo la Chica así Misma- Me llamo Noin Shahal

-Mm?, Mucho Gusto Yo soy Yuichiro, pero me puedes Decir Yuu- Dijo este al ver que la Chica se presentaba

-Oye, perdón por preguntar, pero… por qué estabas afuera del Salón en hora de Clases?- Pregunto Media tímida, al no querer hacer enfadar al Chico

-Mm? Pues se supone que iba a ir pero me dio un poco de Sed y compre esta bebida que puedes ver aquí- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- y Pues cuando la Compre, simplemente en vez de ir a clases me quede tomando mi bebida, nada importante la verdad- Hablo Yuu con un tono desinteresado

-P-Pero te pueden llamar la atención por eso o al llegar tarde- Dijo esta Chica al ver su actitud despreocupada, pensando con qué tipo de Chico se tuvo que haber juntado, de seguro es un Chico problema o peor aún un Buscapleitos, Pensó la Chica con Miedo, hasta que la voz de su acompañante la despertó- Aquí es- Dijo Cortante Yuu, para proceder a Tocar la puerta…

…Peeeeeeeero Como yo sé que les interesa lo que paso en la ausencia de Yuu se los mostrare :D…

Flash-Back

Shinoa al ver lo mucho que se tardaba Yuu, decidió no esperarlo y entrar de una vez a la Sala de Clases, para que después entrara el Profesor Sacando sus documentos para empezar la clase, mientras Shinoa pensaba preocupada del por qué se estaba demorando tanto Yuu

-Bueno Alumnos siéntense, Hoy es un día muy importante dado que se nos une dos compañeros nuevos, por favor entren…- Hablo el profesor tratando de tomar la atención a sus Alumnos, Mientras entraba un Chico de Cabellera Rubia y Ojos Azules, ese color de pelo era muy raro en Japón por lo que pudo suponer que era del extranjero o de procedencia Europea

-Huh? Y tu Compañera- Este al escuchar eso, simplemente se encogió de hombres- No estaba contigo?- a lo que el Chico volvió a Negar- Ohh bueno probablemente llego atrasada, podrías por favor presentarte- Dijo el Profesor con Tono de amabilidad, a lo que el chico acepto, Estaba a punto de Hablar para presentarse hasta que los sonidos de la puerta tocándose, lo interrumpieron, a lo que el profesor dijo- Oh, probablemente sea su nueva Compañera

Fin del Flash-Back

Para Proceder a Tocar la puerta, para después abrirla rápidamente, al Abrirla el Profesor quien se había levantado a abrirla le llego toda la puerta en la cara, al abrirse de manera muy fuerte y rápida

-Huh?- Dijo Yuu para después Sudar Frio, pero al ver que tenía una excusa para venir, la aprovecho mientras tomaba un poco de bebida- Hey, Profesor que tal le va?

Ante esto Todos Sus compañeros al escucharlo se golpearon contra la mesa ante la Reacción de su compañero que, aunque no había entrado completamente al Salón, ellos podían escucharlo perfectamente, y el Chico Nuevo? pues el solo retuvo una Carcajada ante la respuesta del Chico

El Profesor completamente Humillado y Avergonzado Por el Moreno, Se levantó mientras se frotaba la frente que fue donde recibió más el golpe, Mientras decía- Y Usted Señor Amane, que son estas horas para llegar a Clase- Pregunto frunciendo el Ceño al darse cuenta de la Bebida del Chico, Yuu siguió la vista del profesor hasta que se fijó que estaba viendo su Lata de refresco- Ah, pues como ya ve, me dio un poco de Sed y entonces pensé *debería comprar una bebida, de seguro el profesor comprenderá, Mi situación*- Dijo el Amane mientras mencionaba también la parte marcada, El Profesor se enojó más ante esta respuesta quien sin dudarlo le respondió- Aun así no son excusas para saltarse Clases- Viendo que al fin tenía una buena excusa para poder expulsar al Amane

-Lose, Profesor eso no es excusa, sin embargo Cuando vi a esta Chica Completamente perdida y sin saber cómo llegar al Salón, Me dije a mi mismo Yuu, tienes que Ayudarle y Casualmente éramos del Mismo Salón!- Dijo el Moreno sonando arrepentido en el principio para después terminar su frase con emoción, mientras que sacaba a la Chica de su espalda (que estaba escondida), la ponía enfrente del profesor

-Chica?- Pregunto el Profesor, para después verla y darse cuenta de que ella era la que faltaba por presentarse- Mmm de acuerdo Amane Perdonado, pero la próxima vez no habrá oportunidad- Antes de que pudiera continuar el profesor, los Gritos de sus compañeros lo distrajeron

-Heh? Una Chica?, Tu no pierdes tu tiempo Amane!- Grito un compañero que ahora mismo no podía ver porque aún estaba afuera del salon

-Hohh?... Vaya Galán, Enséñame tus técnicas para conquistarlas, Amane- Grito Otro Compañero que se veía necesitado, pero Yuu aún no podía verlos por estar fuera del salon

-Amane-Sama por favor entréneme- Grito otro alabándolo, uniéndose a las tonterías del resto y así empezaron a gritar todos los chicos para Molestar al Moreno, Mientras que el Chico nuevo solo se quedó ahí frunciendo el Ceño, Hasta que las burlas empezaron a subir de tono

-Por favor Yuichiro-Sempai entréneme, dejare que me haga lo que sea- Dijo descaradamente un Compañero para fomentar la Burla

\- No, Amane-Sama, elíjame a mí- Grito otro compañero con Burla mientras fingía pelear con su otro compañero

Seguro de que si pudieran ver las tonalidades de Rojo que tenía Yuichiro, Ahora seguramente al igual que yo pensarían que se ve como un semáforo, apagándose y prendiéndose, bueno pero si hablamos del Chico Nuevo, este estaba Impactado mientras veía que todos los chicos del Salon, Gritaban y mientras fingían pelearse en frente de todos, otros que querían hacer más creíble su preposición, Se subían encima de la mesa para después ponerse en cuatro, Sin duda todo un espectáculo, Tal vez, solo Tal vez dejaron que la broma se les saliera de las Manos, Cuando empezaron a decir miles de cochinadas de lo que les gustaría que el Amane les Hiciera, uno en especial sobrepaso los límites de Yuichiro quien no pudo hacer más que Gritar para que se callaran, Mientras el Chico nuevo observaba aliviado, que el Amane haya podido parar ese escandalo

-Bueno como decía, por favor entren, mientras observan cómo se presentan los Chicos Nuevos- Dijo el profesor Agradeciendo de que el Moreno haya sido capaz de callar a los Chicos, ya que el probablemente no hubiese podido

-Compañeros Nuevos?- Pregunto el Oji-Verde, al escuchar a su profesor, ya que pensaba que la chica había sido la única en inscribirse, Cuando entro por completo al salon y en vez de avergonzarse en ver a sus compañeros su vista se dirigió hacia un llamativo Rubio Claro, Mientras que de sus labios escapaba su Nombre-Mika?- Murmuro Yuu, al tenerlo en el instituto, adentro de la Sala de Clases, Con el!, se iba aproximar a hacerle más preguntas, pero al ver que este hacia un gesto de silencio Callo, Mientras que su Cerebro trataba de digerir la información reciente, lentamente se fue a sentar a su puesto, Mientras Shinoa le preguntaba del por qué llego tarde y él le respondió que fue porque se distrajo mucho tiempo afuera, Shinoa Suspiro mientras pensaba que su Amigo no tenía remedio

-Bueno como dije anteriormente, Estos son sus nuevos compañeros, por favor trátenlos bien- el profesor Hablo, para luego callar para que estos se presenten, Empezó Noin

\- Amm, Pues Mi Nombre Noin Shahal, Tengo 17 y espero que nos llevemos muy bien – Finalizo Nerviosa, luego Prosiguió Mika

\- Mi Nombre es Mikaela Hyakuya, al igual que Noin tengo 17 y espero que nos Llevemos Bien- Finalizo Mika igual Noin, solo que a diferencia de ella, Yuu pudo escuchar a las demás Chicas como babeaban por él, mientras se susurraban entre sí, Tendrá Novia?, Se ve muy apuesto, Me lo comería Completito, Ante estos comentarios frunció el ceño, queriéndolas matar a todas ellas, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba reacciono sin reconocerse a sí mismo, Maldigo por primera vez el ser Hombre-Lobo, ya que al serlo tus emociones Aumentaban a una gran intensidad, tu instinto protector también, haciendo que nadie se acerque a tu pareja, Yuu se frustro por ello, si tan solo no fuera Hombre lobo, él estaba muy seguro de que no estaría celoso de todas esas chicas, al contrario más bien creo que estaría feliz al saber que Mika es popular y tiene éxito con las Chicas, se dijo a mismo que debía tranquilizarse mientras trataba de poner atención a la clase, solo que con esos murmullos excesivos de sus compañeras, Costaba Mucho.

Shinoa nunca se caracterizó por predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos, mucho menos de sus compañeros, sin embargo era capaz de ver esos pequeños detalles que ocultaba la gente para que uno, no sea capaz de ver sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto, solo le basto un par de miradas al Chico nuevo y una sola a Yuu, para darse cuenta de que esos dos estaban juntos, cuando Yuu entro al salon pudo notar que se sorprendió mucho cuando entro, incluso ignorando a sus demás compañeros, el amane simplemente reacciono y volvió a su puesto, ese Chico Nuevo, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de las miradas fugaces que le lanzaba a Yuu cada cierto tiempo para disimular, o aún más para darse cuenta de que su querido amigo estaba celoso, lo comprendía vaya que lo hacía, sabía que era algo normal que los licántropos Tener muchos celos, por su instinto de propiedad y protección hacia su pareja, ella nunca había visto a Yuu celoso, por lo que creía al 100% que todo era culpa de los instintos Licántropos, Aun así sabía que no podía hacer nada más que tratar de distraer a su querido Amigo, Shinoa espero a que tocara la Campana y se acercó al Moreno, quien al parecer quería acercarse al Chico Nuevo, Mikaela se llamaba, no?, Aunque las Chicas fueron más Rápidas que el Moreno ya que, apenas tocaron y una Banda de Chicas se acercaron al Ojiazul, queriendo conversar con él y quien sabe que más perversidades, pensarían las Chicas, Ante de que el pelinegro le llame, tome rápidamente su brazo- Yuu-Kun- Dijo tratando de captar su atención, lo cual conseguí al tomar su brazo- Que paso, Shinoa?, ahora mismo tengo algo importante que hacer- Dijo Yuu tratando de comprender porque la actitud tan repentina de su amiga- Si lose, Pero Por favor… ven- Dijo Shinoa ya un poco más seria, tratando de que el moreno no haga un escóndalo por unos celos que no sabe controlar- hay algo importante que debo decirte ahora- Dijo Shinoa utilizando su ultimo método para que el Chico no cometa una tontería

-Ahora?, Justo en este Momento?- Pregunto Yuu con un poco de duda de ir con su amiga

\- Si, Por favor Yuu-Kun- Suplico Shinoa, Yuu suspiro Cansado- Esta Bien, Vamos…- Dijo este, pensando si sería buena idea- Muchas Gracias, Yuu-Kun- agradeció Shinoa mientras sonreía, al ver que su amigo confiaba en ella, Rápidamente cogió su Mano- Sígueme, De acuerdo- Dijo un poco seria, Sin dejar siquiera que el pelinegro procese la información, Corrio Rapidamente afuera del Salón- E-Espera Shinoa ve un poco más lento- Dijo Yuu al sentirse arrastrado, pero una vez que proceso la información y la mirada tan seria que su amiga le había dirigido, le incentivo a correr, para que ambos volvieran a tener el mismo ritmo al momento de correr, apenas se habían dado cuenta, de que ya llegaron a su destino, y ese era la Azotea- Ya llegamos- Dijo Shinoa, sin ninguna señal de cansancio al igual que Yuu- Y bien, que es lo tan importante que me tenías que decir?- Pregunto Yuu sin rodeos, a lo que Shinoa respondió- No te has dado cuenta?, estabas apunto de hacer un escándalo enfrente de todos- Dijo Shinoa, ante la Cínica pregunta de su Amigo

-¿Escandalo?, de que hablas? Shinoa- Pregunto Yuu, completamente Confundido, a lo que Shinoa al acercarse un poco a su amigo dijo- A que estabas apunto de hacer un escándalo por tus celos- Señalo a su amigo, quien se sorprendió, ante la acusación de su amiga

-M-Mis Celos?- Pregunto Yuu, al verse más o menos descubierto

-Si tus Celos hacia las Chicas que Querían a ese Chico, Como se llama?, amm Creo que era Mikaela- Dijo Shinoa completamente segura de sus palabras

\- Y-Yo no estaba Celoso de ellas- Se trató de justificar Yuu, al verse acorralado por las palabras de la Pelimorado

\- Aja y Yo soy Batman- Dijo Shinoa con sarcasmo- Y? – Pregunto Shinoa

-Y, Que?- Volvió a Preguntar Yuu

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?- Pregunto Shinoa al ver que progresaba lento la conversación – Ehh?, Con quién?-Pregunto Yuu, aparentando no saber nada, lo que enojo a Shinoa- No te hagas el tonto, es obvio de que si sientes Celos por él, es porque ya se conocen o incluso ya son parejas y ni siquiera me lo has dicho- Dijo Shinoa Frunciendo el ceño

-Ahh?- Dijo Yuu exaltado por las acusaciones de su Amiga, para luego suspirar lentamente y rendirse, no había caso mentirle a ella- Pues sí, Tienes Razón, ese Chico era un Amigo de la infancia, incluso lo conocí antes de que te conociera a ti- Dijo Yuu un poco cansado, a lo que Shinoa respondió sorprendida- Ósea que él?, Él era del Orfanato?- Pregunto Shinoa conectando poco a poco las piezas, a lo que Yuu asintió y Respondió- Cuando nos volvimos a ver él era un Vampiro y Yo un Hombre lobo, aun así nuestra relación no cambio, hasta que un día no sé qué paso, y él se alejó de mí por Muchos años, Hasta hace unos pocos días en los cuales nos reconciliamos y nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, y de ahí empezamos a ser pareja- Comento Yuu- por eso me sorprendí mucho, cuando entre al aula y lo vi a el, de lo que no te puedo negar Shinoa es que de algo que no les dije fue de nuestra relación, es que apenas nos reconciliamos hace unos días y ustedes ni siquiera lo conocían, quería esperar un tiempo para poder presentárselos, Chicos- dijo Yuu, Shinoa se dio la vuelta, al darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban detrás de ella

-Huuh…- Tartamudearon Yoichi y Mitsuba al sentirse descubiertos, en cambio Kimizuki simplemente sonrio- Con que tienes Novio, Eh?, Jamás habría pensado de que tendrías pareja antes que yo- Dijo este mientras ponía sus brazos uno sobre el otro, encima de su pecho

-Heh?... Sabes la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo tomarme eso- Dijo Yuu con una media sonrisa, al ver la aceptación de Amigo/enemigo- Aun así, Gracias- Dijo de corazón Yuu

\- Uhh…- Dijo Mitsuba al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía que decir algo- Felicidades Yuu, te Deseo lo Mejor- Dijo esta mientras Sonreía, Cortas palabras pero verdaderas, solo eso le basto a Yuu- Gracias Mitsuba- dijo de igual manera sonriendo

-Enhorabuena Yuu-San, aún no he conocido a ese tal Mikaela, pero si lo elegiste tu estoy seguro de que es el indicado- Dijo Yoichi completamente honesto con una Sonrisa Tierna, Yuu se sorprendió ante esto nunca había pensado que sus amigos aceptarían su relación tan rápido- P-Pero no están enojados porque no les había dicho nada?- Pregunto un poco nervioso Yuu, al darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado ese detalle

-Hmn?...-Pregunto Shinoa al darse cuenta de la estúpida pregunta que había formulado su Amigo- Claro que no tonto, después de todo de igual manera nos los ibas a presentar, no?, aparte de que llevan poco tiempo juntos, tomen su tiempo para conocerse y divertirse juntos- Dijo Shinoa, mientras inconscientemente daba su bendición a esa pareja, Yuu sonrio completamente al ver la aceptación y comprensión de todos sus amigos- Muchas Gracias, Chicos- Dijo el Moreno derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad

-Heh? Yuu-San, por qué Lloras?, hicimos algo mal? O algo que te haya molestado- Pregunto Yoichi preocupado al ver las lágrimas correr por la cara de su amigo, él nunca lo había visto llorar y estaba muy preocupado de que algo malo le haya pasado, al pensar esto rápidamente corrió hacia el moreno, Cuando llego este soltó un par de carcajadas, al pensar en lo tonto que A veces podía resultar su amigo- Jajaj, No bobo, Yo estoy llorando de Felicidad, estoy muy contento de que todos ustedes acepten mi relación con Mika, así que- Se inclinó un poco antes de decirlo- Gracias- Todos, muy sorprendidos por el comportamiento del Moreno, simplemente rieron y se acercaron al moreno para molestarlo como habitualmente hacían

-Mm, por cierto Yuu-kun, Dado a que Mika es muy popular por lo que he estado viendo, y tus instintos de Hombre-Lobo se han descontrolado por eso, Tengo Miedo de que de un momento para otro, uses tu fuerza para matar a un estudiante, por celos…- Dijo Shinoa un poco preocupada, de la Salud de su Amigo, al escuchar esto de la peli morado, Alzo una ceja pero luego la bajo al darse cuenta de lo preocupada debe estar por su bienestar- No te preocupes Shinoa, es cierto que de vez en cuando me da un poquito de celos, pero puedo controlarlos- Dijo Yuu tratando de sonar Seguro, Sin embargo Shinoa, seguía preocupada, Que Yuu-kun podía controlar los celos de los licántropos?, le hubiese creído, si no hubiera sentido sus instintos para, matar en el aula de clases hace unos minutos, Aparte de que este había sido transformado por dos mordidas, por lo cual los genes licántropos, eran mucho más fuertes – Yuu-kun, me lo prometes?- Dijo Shinoa firme mientras pensaba en la seguridad de su amigo, Yuu al escuchar esto se sorprendió para después suspirar- Haber Shinoa, Si tan insegura te encuentras sobre este tema, ¿por qué no, después de la reunión le vamos a pedir a Guren o Shinya que me entrenen para contralar mis instintos?- Dijo Yuichiro al darse cuenta de la inseguridad y preocupación de su amiga, Shinoa ante esta respuesta, pudo respirar tranquila y de paso Aceptar la propuesta de Yuu-kun

-Ahh, Por cierto, Chicos- Dijo Shinoa tratando de captar su atención y al decir esto, lo logro- Se me olvido preguntarles, Como sabían que Yuu-kun y Yo estábamos aquí?-

\- A-Ah, Pues- Dijo Mitsuba tartamudeando un poco al darse cuenta de que estaban acorralados- Verán lo que ocurre es que nosotros, al verlos correr con tanto apuro, pensamos que había ocurrido algo, por lo tanto nos preocupamos y fuimos a verlos-Termino de Decir Kimizuki al ver que Sangu, no iba a poder terminar la Frase- Oh- Dijo Shinoa decepcionada, al ver que ellos no le dieron la respuesta que esperaba, Se iba a quejar, Cuando de repente Toco la Campana, interrumpiendo su teatro

\- Bien ya es Hora de ir a Clases- Dijo Yuu, arrastrando literalmente a su Amiga que exigía que necesitaba desquitarse al menos gritando sobre que esperaba más sobre las respuestas de sus amigos, Cuando ya llegaron al Salón, Shinoa ya se había tranquilizado, tan así que de un momento para otro al sacar su Cuaderno, se le cayó un examen que había hecho hace algunas semanas y la había guardado, para que nadie la vea, Sin embargo fue, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta que esta Agarro el Papel y sin siquiera verlo, Salió corriendo (Sin salir del Salón), por los pasillos a través de las mesas, mientras que Yuu con todo su esfuerzo trato de que su Amiga se lo pasara, Corriendo y persiguiéndola por un lado para otro, ya cuando al fin logro alcanzarla, esta dijo que no lo tenía, con una pequeña sonrisa, Yuu se Giró, mirando alrededor esperando poder visualizar la maldita Hoja, Maldijo en Silencio al darse cuenta de que esta vez fue diferente aquella en la cual había reprobado Ingles, Japonés y Español y pudo encontrar su examen rapidísimo una vez alcanzo a Shinoa, esta vez era diferente, Él lo sabía algo había Cambiado, sin embargo decidió no seguir dándole tantas vueltas e irse a sentar con Shinoa que le seguía dado que también quería sentarse, Bueno después de todo ese examen no tenía importancia, dado que tampoco había tenido una buena calificación que mostrar y Shinoa al menos no había dejado el examen en un lugar donde pudiese ser visto (dado que él no lo encontró), así que se relajó y dejo de insistir, Shinoa Sonrió al oír eso- Espero que lo entiendas Yuu-kun- Murmuro Shinoa para sí misma

-Mmm?- Se Giró Yuu al oír algo- Shinoa dijiste algo?- Pregunto Yuu, mientras esta se sorprendía y negaba con la cabeza, Y bueno ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿Y qué paso con Mika?, Sencillo a la hora de recreo como bien saben fue rodeado de muchas chicas las cuales trato de alejar amablemente, no funciono, pero supongo Que lo que más le frustro del Día, es que al ver que Yuu-Chan se Acercaba, Una chica Peli morada (que había visto la otra vez cuando fue a buscar a Yuu-Chan), Apareció de repente y una vez tomo la mano del moreno, lo arrastro rápidamente a fuera del salón, para correr, Yo ante esto me había levantado para buscarlo, sin embargo muchas Chicas no me lo permitieron y siguieron insistiendo a que Hablara con ellas, Trato de alejarlas para hablar con Yuu-Chan el asunto que tenían pendiente, sin embargo no pudo liberarse de estas, hasta que toco la campana, en la cual algunas Chicas todavía no se iban, e incluso se colgaban de sus brazos, por lo que no pudo seguir aguantando y Exploto- Ya Basta, Por favor retírense, No quiero salir con ustedes, Si me ve mi Novio con ustedes, lo va malinterpretar- Dije gritando mientras me zafaba de las Chicas, a lo que ellas al escuchar esto, se sorprendieron mientras decían cosas como:- Es Gay? Pff que desperdicio, Oh Tiene Novio que lastima yo hubiese podido hacer cosas que su novio jamás podría hacer, se pusieron a Murmurar entre si, pero este simplemente las ignoro mientras se sentaba en su puesto y veía como el pelinegro llegaba con la Peli morada, frunció el ceño al verlos llegar tan juntitos, pero la Peli morada al percatarse de su mirada le miro y sonrió, eso no le hizo mucha gracia, ¿que acaso se estaba burlando de él?, cuando en un momento inesperado el azabache estaba sacando su cuaderno y de ahí se le cae una hoja de papel, la peli morada agarra esto en el aire y Sale corriendo, a lo que Yuu, quien apenas reaccionaba se levantaba rápidamente para recuperarlo, la Peli morada se movía ágilmente mientras reía o sonreía en los tiempos que Yuu llegaba a tropezarse, en eso la comprendía ya que el igual llegaba a reírse un poco, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecían cansados aunque, habían corrido por más de 5 minutos por toda la sala a máxima velocidad, cuando la peli Morada paso al lado suyo dejo la hoja al revés encima de su mesa, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta y cuando logro atraparla, esta simplemente respondió que no la tenía, este suspiro mientras miraba alrededor, para ver si lo encontraba, ante esto trato de hacerse el distraído para que no sospechara de él, Sabia que la Peli morado no había dejado la hoja en su mesa por una simple casualidad, ya que, en la hoja al revés, Salió algo escrito muy suavemente con lápiz de mina, esa no parecía la letra de Yuu, quien cuando volvió a sentarse, al parecer no le dio más importancia a su Examen y puso atención en clases, aprovechando eso la Peli Morado, simplemente le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de victoria, yo alce una ceja en ese momento, y le di le vuelta a la hoja, para darme cuenta de la terrible nota que se había sacado Yuu-Chan y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta y terminar por confirmar, que la letra en la parte trasera no era de Yuu-Chan, si no de la Peli Morada, sin embargo cuando tuvo tiempo para escribir? si apenas cuando le quito el papel a Yuu, salió corriendo, Suspiro y prosiguió a leer el mensaje,* Ve a la Azotea Cuando toque la Campana, No Faltes =P*, Al leer esto frunció el Ceño, al darse cuenta de que prácticamente lo estaba mandando, aparte de que, para que lo necesitaba en la Azotea?, eso era demasiado sospechoso, sin embargo en el tiempo restante de clases, se puso a pensar que realmente no importaría si iba, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer que aclarar los asuntos con Yuu, y como ella, al parecer era amiga de este, no tendría malas intenciones, o Si?, Volvió a suspirar cuando toco la Campana, levantándose lentamente, mientras hacía caso a la Nota de la Peli Morado, yendo a la Azotea, Cuando llego no vio a nadie así que, simplemente espero pacientemente ahí.

(Mientras con Yuu)

Cuando Toco la Campana, se iba acercar a Mika para Hablar con él, dado que ya no había Chicas alrededor de él, Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Shinoa le jalo levemente de la manga para después, susurrarle algo en el oído- Yuu-kun me Ayudarías con algo por favor-Dijo Shinoa esperando la Ayuda de su amigo, Yuu abrió un poco los ojos y dijo- Que pasa, Shinoa?- Dijo Yuu un poco ansioso ya que no tendría tiempo para encontrar a Mika y de paso, hablar con el

-Es que recuerdas que en la mañana, había llegado súper cansada y destruida-Dijo Shinoa a Yuu, este asintió, mientras que la chica continuaba- Pues Resulta que en ese proceso se me perdió mi celular, y no lo he podido encontrar desde que empezó la jornada, no me había dado cuenta hasta que regresamos de la Azotea, Yuu-kun, Por favor es que no logro encontrarlo- Suplico Shinoa con ojos de cacharrito, a lo que Yuu no pudo negar- Esta Bien, pero en donde buscamos?- Dijo Yuu un poco Cansado

-Pues, Yo buscare en lugares que haya ido, pero que tu no puedas ir o los lugares que cuesta encontrar cosas, como el baño de chicas y el patio, Tu busca en el Pasillo principal y la Azotea, solo en esos dos lugares- Dijo Shinoa, mientras Yuu asentía- Pero si no lo encuentras no te preocupes, Ahi veré que hago luego – Finalizo Shinoa, Mientras se despedía con una sonrisa, y Yuu se encaminaba a los lugares, mientras pensaba en lo que planeaba Shinoa, ya que si estuviera realmente preocupada, no tendría una sonrisa en la cara, ni le hubiera dicho que no importaba si no encontraba el celular, Suspiro mientras trataba de pensar aquello, tal vez era para ocultar su verdadera preocupación, *Si eso debe ser*, se dijo Yuichiro, para empezar a buscar por el pasillo principal, que en sí, no estaba muy lleno pero igual era un poco complicado buscar en los alrededores, ya cuando termino de buscar por todos los rincones el pasillo y darse cuenta de que ahí no había nada, se encamino a la Azotea, Subió las largas escalera que ayudaban a subir, Saco las llaves reservadas para abrir la puerta y de un empujón logro abrirla completamente, Cuando lo vio ahí no pudo evitar sorprenderse- Mi-Mika?- Este reacciono al escuchar su voz- Huh?... Yuu-Chan?- Dijo este dándose la vuelta (ya que estaba de espalda)

-Ahm… Mika que haces aquí?- Dijo Yuu, Con una leve curiosidad, esperando su respuesta

\- Ohh, Pues la verdad, es que en mi Antiguo Instituto extrañaba Mucho a Yuu-Chan, así que decidí cambiarme a Su instituto para estar más cerca del Chico que Amo- Dijo Mika con una genuina Honestidad, Ante esto Yuu se sonrojo

-No te hablaba de eso, Baka- Dijo Yuu aun sonrojado, girando un poco su cabeza, mientras sonreía internamente satisfecho por la respuesta de su pareja-, Hablaba del porque estás aquí, en la Azotea-Dijo Yuu, mientras colocaba las manos en su Cintura

-Ohh…Eso- Dijo Mika, sonriendo un poco al ver lo que había logrado con su anterior respuesta- Pues en Hora de Clases, antes de que el profesor llegara, me llego una Peculiar Hoja- Dijo Mika acercándose un poco a Yuu para mostrársela, este al reconocerla la cogió lentamente- Es mi Examen- Reconoció Yuu- Dale la vuelta- Dijo Mika, y eso hizo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había unas palabras escritas muy suavemente, por lo que eran un poco difíciles de leer, Sin embargo identifico que esa no era su letra, Sino a la de su Amiga, Pero- En que Momento- Dijo Yuu, tratando de recordar si su amiga hubiese tenido un pequeño tiempo para poder escribir eso, Yuu suspiro dándose cuenta de todo el plan de su amiga- Esa Loca- Murmuro Yuu- Lo planeo todo- dijo Yuu, probablemente ella al darse cuenta de que necesitaba un tiempo con Mika, creyó que la mejor idea era juntarlos de un modo u otro, en un lugar en el cual no les molestara nadie, Yuu se rio, mientras pensaba en lo tonto que había sido por enojarse por un momento al ver que Shinoa había insistido en que le ayudara a buscar su celular sabiendo que él quería ir hablar con Mika

\- Al principio desconfié en venir, sin embargo algo me hizo seguir lo que decía esa Hoja- Concluyo Mika, mientras captaba la Atención de Yuu y se acercaba para apresar sus labios con los suyos, esto tomo por sorpresa a Yuu, quien al momento de sentir una presión encima de sus labios, correspondió rápidamente el beso que le brindaba su pareja, para que unos segundos después este muerda levemente su labio inferior, provocando un leve gemido en Yuu, quien al abrir levemente su Boca, El Rubio pudo introducirse lenta y suavemente su lengua, a la cavidad del moreno, Que se sorprendió un poco con eso, pero simplemente dejo que Mika lo hiciera, y así empezar a jugar con sus lenguas, mientras yo me sostenía de sus hombros, él se sostenía de mi Cintura, mientras continuábamos besándonos, me acerque un poco más a el para obtener un contacto más directo, este al ver que lo cerca que estábamos, Movió sus manos desde la Cintura, hasta mi abdomen, dando leves caricias a mi piel descubierta (porque me subió un poco el uniforme), consiguiendo que suspire constantemente en medio del beso, lo que claramente le hacía sonreír, su mano bajo un poco hasta mi miembro, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido y parara el beso- Mika aquí no podemos- Dijo Yuu en un vano intento por detener la acción de su pareja- Ohh… Vamos Yuu-Chan, Solo por hoy, Además hace demasiado tiempo, Que no te veo…-Suplico Mika, mientras su mano se movía traviesa por su entrepierna, ante esto no podía evitar soltar pequeños Gemidos- Ma-Maldicion Mika, recién ayer nos vimos…Ahh- Dijo Yuu soltando un gemido, para que luego Mika, con su mano restante, lo tomaba de la cintura y así tener más cercanía con el- Exacto, una eternidad para mí- Dijo Mika relamiéndose los Labios-¿A ti no te lo pareció? - pregunto Mika, moviendo su mano más rápido, a lo que Yuu Gimió- Ahh, S-Si Me lo Pare-cio, P-pero…Ah- Trato de Decir Yuu- ¿Que dices Yuu-Chan?, no logro escucharte- Dijo Mika con una sonrisa, sin cambiar la velocidad de su mano, pero ahora con más ritmo- Te De-cia que Y-Yo- Decía Yuu sin ser capaz de terminar la palabras, Mientras que Mika ponía su dedo en la Glande, haciendo movimientos circulares, Lo que hizo que Yuu, se removiera incómodo y provocando que termine aferrándose a Mika

\- Y-Yo también Te Extrañe- Soltó Yuu Agitado, por lo que su pareja le estaba haciendo, Mika Sonrió Satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta que quería, por ello aumento la intensidad de su mano mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo- E-Espera Mika, Y-Yo no P-Puedo Correrme- Dijo Yuu, nervioso mientras trataba de hacer lo que sea para no correrse, si lo hacía mancharía la mano de Mika y con ello su pantalón, hoy tenía una reunión importante, si Guren veía algo como eso en medio de la reunión de seguro lo castraría, pensó este sudando Frio

\- Que no puedes correrte?- Pregunto Mika alzando una ceja- Ya, entonces yo te ayudare- Dijo Mika, Continuando con su tarea, de *Ayudar a su Pareja*- N-No Mi-Mika, Por favor…Ahh Hablo en Serio- Decía Yuu en un vano intento de separarse de Mika- Po-Por favor, Mmm…Mikaa- Dijo Yuu sintiendo como se acercaba al final, Aunque realmente para Mika, aquella escena era realmente excitante, tan solo piénsenlo, ellos dos Solos, en un lugar donde cualquiera podía entrar y verlos, Con Yuu-Chan gimiendo y negándose a Cumplir sus peticiones, para que cada vez que le pedía que pare, soltaba pequeñas Suplicas que lo excitaban de sobremanera, Vamos que Mika estaba en el Éxtasis-A-Ahhh… M-Mika Y-Yo ya E-Esto…- Dijo Yuu, haciendo que Mika aumente la velocidad, mientras Yuu movía sus caderas inconscientemente- Ahh Me-me Vengo…Mi-Mika, Ahh- Dijo Yuu Corriéndose en la mano de Mika, este antes de que todo se ensuciara, saco un péquelo papel higiénico y limpio cuidadosamente el Semen, Para evitar que se manchara su ropa, Yuu al terminar se recargo en el pecho de Mika suspirando, a lo que Mika tomo cuidadosamente su rostro y le planto un casto beso a Yuu, (el cual siguió tratando de recuperar aire) aun así no dudo en corresponder ese beso, mientras murmuraba un pequeño *Mika Baka*, a lo que Mika Rio, Yuu se subió la bragueta (ya limpio) y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Sonó la Campana… Yuu Suspiro

\- Vamos?- Pregunto Yuu, a lo que Mika asintió con una sonrisa- Si- Respondió este, feliz de la Vida, mientras tarareaba una canción , Yuu se adelantó avanzando un poco más rápido, lo que hizo que Mika frunciera el Ceño y alcanzara a Yuu, para después tomarle la Mano. Yuu ante este acto tan repentino, se sonrojo mientras giraba levemente su cabeza, Siguieron Caminando, aun tomados de la mano, Que cuando llegaron al pasillo, muchas miradas (no todas), se posaron en los dos, Yuu al ver el escándalo que estaban formando, trato de soltarse, sin embargo al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Mika estaba presionando más su Mano (para que no le soltara), al darse cuenta de esto giro completamente su cabeza para mirar a Mika, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado alejando con su mirada a los demasiados curiosos, Yuu se sorprendió mucho al ver esto sin embargo, no duro mucho hasta que su Oído Comenzó a escuchar, todos los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban alrededor decían cosas como *Yuu y el Chico nuevo Juntos, uff que desperdicio*, *Ohh tan juntos que se les ve, de seguro se andaban revolcando por ahí*,* tan solo mira, El haría mejor pareja conmigo que con el*, * Ohh Quien diría que Yuichiro, era Gay y yo que quería dejármelo solo para mi*- Decían algunos/as, muchas veces indicándolos, ante esto el moreno Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo tonto que fue al tratar de separar las manos de Mika, de seguro esos murmullos lo herían, tanto a él como a mí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno apretó un poco la mano de su pareja (haciendo que se volteara rápidamente) y tomo impulso para atrapar los Cálidos labios de Mika, Cuando lo hizo todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos, se callaron al instante, Mientras que, Mika un poco sorprendido por la repentina acción de su pareja, simplemente sonrió entre el beso y correspondió alegremente el beso del Moreno, fue tan así, que incluso la pareja se olvidó de los que estaban a su alrededor, eso fue una gran lección para nuestra querida pareja, dándose cuenta de que, "no importaba lo que pensaran los demás de su relación, mientras se tengan el uno al otro, todo estaría bien", Cuando Se separaron, Yuu se sonrojo de golpe, ya que…!Había besado a Mika en frente de todos¡ (aunque no se arrepentía de nada), En cambio, Mika Sonrió, avergonzando más a Yuu y Haciendo que este lo volviera a coger la mano (ya que se habían soltado inconscientemente, al besarse) y Avanzara rápidamente al Salón diciendo en voz alta- Llegaremos Tarde- Nadie sabía, que era más impresionante, el hecho de que Yuu esté más sonrojado que el mismísimo Rojo o Que este se preocupara por llegar Tarde, *¡Ah el Amor, Sí que Cambia a la Gente!*, Pensaron los que no habían reaccionado de mala manera ante la relación del Pelinegro y el Oji Azul, y Bueno si se preguntan cómo estaba Mika pues este se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, al ver todo el Show que había hecho su pareja en un momento (sin duda todo un Espectáculo).

Ya cuando llegaron, Yuu separo lentamente sus manos de las de Mika, Sintiéndose algo extraño por la falta de tacto, pero en vez de decir algo se dirigió caminando a su puesto, al igual que Mika, quien en vez de enojarse por esto, Simplemente sonrió, mientras agradecía internamente a Yuu-Chan, por haberlo defendido (indirectamente) enfrente de todos, Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna Anormalidad, aunque Cuando Yuu se acercaba a su Puesto, estaba Ahí Shinoa mirándolo con cara picara- ¿No tienes nada que Decirme querido Yuu-Kun?- Dijo Shinoa insinuando la reunión secreta que había hecho, para que Mika y el estuvieran juntos. Yuu al escuchar se sonrojo, recordando lo que habían hecho ahí, Shinoa al ver esto, puso la sonrisa más picara que pudo haber puesto y Dijo- Ohh Ocurrió algo interesante, mientras los dos estaban ahí arriba?- Se hizo la Sorprendida Shinoa mientras veía que la cara de Yuu, Aumentaba considerablemente de color (obviamente rojo)

-Ya en ese caso deberías al menos darme las gracias, No lo crees? Yuu-Kun- Dijo Shinoa Sonriendo esta vez, ladinamente, a lo que Yuu simplemente giro levemente su cabeza mientras decía- Hmm, Que gracias?- Decía Yuu al ver que Su amiga quería que le lanzara literalmente Flores, en la cara, Mientras alagaba * Su increíble idea*- Si querías que Mika y Yo estemos juntos, me lo hubieras dicho directamente y te hubiese ayudado, Sin embargo me tuviste buscando tu teléfono casi la mitad del recreo, por el pasillo pensando que estabas preocupada por el- Dijo Yuu medio Molesto por lo que le hizo hacer su amiga, y Medio Feliz por la gran idea que se le ocurrió (aunque jamás se lo diría), Ante esto Shinoa se hizo la ofendida- Ehh?, pero si te había dicho que no era necesario que Buscaras demasiado porque no era muy importante- Dijo Shinoa frunciendo levemente el ceño, Ante esto Yuu respondió

-Ya lose, pero estaba un poco, solo un poco preocupado por tu reacción al ver que no pude encontrar el dichoso celular- Dijo Yuu casi arrastrando las palabras, aun así Shinoa pudo escucharlo perfectamente, y ante esto soltó unas alegres carcajadas que llenaron el Salón con sus ondas, muchos alumnos se dieron cuenta de esto y se giraron hacia la dupla de locos (que es como decidieron ponerles a esos dos), Shinoa aun sin darse cuenta de esto simplemente dijo- Ahh… Yuu-Kun eres un caso- Cuando Shinoa termino de decir esto, Yuu simplemente Volvió a estar rojo, como era posible que su amiga no era capaz de ver todo el Escandalo que había creado, antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, entro el profesor con su cara de pocos Amigos y sin presentarse se dirigió al pizarrón a escribir la materia, Los alumnos al ver esto se sentaron rápidamente en sus puestos y se mantenían callados y expectantes a lo que el profesor tenga que decir, el tiempo paso y justo después de 10 minutos después de pensar esto, Tocaron la puerta el profesor regañadientes, se acercó a Abrir, Sin embargo al igual que ayer, la puerta se abrió con fuerza mucho antes de que el profesor pudiera abrirla, recibiendo este el golpe en la cara y una posible lesión en la Nariz

-Permiso- Dijo el que la Abrió, Sin Vergüenza alguna por haber Golpeado al Profesor con la Puerta, esto les recordó a sus alumnos a Cierto estudiante que tuvo la misma escena hoy mismo, por lo cual no dudaron en mirarlo Fijamente, este al notar miles de miradas encima de él, Simplemente respondió un- ¿Qué?- Al no recibir la respuesta querida, muchos estudiantes se dieron un Facepalm ante la estupidez del chico, y Mika pues Mika reía de lo lindo

-¿Porque Abrió tan rápido la puerta?- Pregunto el Profesor aun Frotándose la frente, a lo que este se excusó- Es que se demoraba mucho…- Dijo sin importarle, el enojo que podría causar en el profesor, Mientars miraba su reloj, dándose cuenta de que se hacía tarde- Amm… Disculpa vengo a retirar a Shinoa y Yuichiro- Dijo Apresurado Ichinose, al darse cuenta de que no quedaba tiempo, al escuchar esto los dos alumnos fueron guardando sus cosas, el Profesor Molesto por el golpe recibido, y le falta de respeto que le brindo el Ichinose, no dudo en demostrar su desagrado- Amm… Lo lamento señor Ichinose pero para que necesita retirarlos?- Pregunto con falsa duda el profesor, a lo que este frunció el Ceño y respondió- En el Club en el que ellos asisten, surgió una emergencia y los necesito a los dos- Respondió el Teniente Coronel, Sin perder la compostura a lo que el profesor respondió- Ohh pero eso no va a ser posible, Dado que Yuu-Kun, se encuentra castigado según los informes de la escuela y eso quiere decir que no podrá ser retirado de ninguna asignatura, para ir al Club- Respondió este de manera suspicaz, en la sala se creó un denso ambiente, que todos pudieron captar, excepto Yuu

-Sí, Eso Lose sin embargo, en esta reunión, necesito urgentemente a Yuu y a Shinoa, Si no me deja retirarlos, tendrá que discutirlo con el Líder de la Manada, no conmigo- Dijo Guren, sin miedo a que el resto de los Alumnos supieran la especie de sus discípulos (estos eran bastante poderosos, así que no le importaba mucho), Mika al escuchar este comentario, Giro rápidamente su Cabeza, para ver la reacción del Moreno, sin embargo al verlo se dio cuenta, de que no había ningún problema de que este mencione su especie, E incluso Mika podía asegurar que en la Cara de ambos había una sonrisa triunfante dibujándose por sus Facciones, este suspiro mientras veía, que el resto de los estudiantes no se mostraban muy expresivos respecto a esto, claro excepto a la Compañera que había llegado hoy, esta se encontraba mirando un punto Fijo, como si fuera un vacío, ha eso no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió mirar al resto, algunos se encontraban sorprendidos ante esta noticia, de Shinoa se sabía que era del Clan, por su apellido y de Yuu porque más de una vez demostró tener esa velocidad y Fuerza, que a muchos les sorprendía, e incluso una vez se había infiltrado una Vampira Sedienta por Beber un poco de Sangre, por lo que logro tomar a una chica del salón en el cual, había podido ingresar y antes de pudieran darse cuenta, el Amane Derroto aquel Chupasangre con el Saotome de apoyo, Matándola en el proceso (ya que según la Ley, debían matar a aquellas especies que se salían de control y dañaban a los civiles) y Salvando a la Chica, que al siguiente día se declararía al Amane, y bueno Muchos pensaron que sus Actos y Acciones, eran porque pertenecía a la Armada y ahora, tenían Claro de que Si, Yuichiro pertenecía a esta, sin embargo pertenecía a la de los Licántropos, ¿pero eso no tendría que suponer un gran Cambio, no? Después de Todo Yuichiro, Siempre será Yuichiro.

Regresando al Profesor-

Este al no esperar esa respuesta, Colapso por unos momentos y antes de que pudiera responder, el Teniente Coronel se le había adelantado- Bueno, Tomare eso como un Si- Dijo el Ichinose, Mientras tenía una sonrisa Ladina en el rostro - Ya, Vámonos Chicos- Dijo este, después de unos segundos, a lo que los chicos Asintieron ya listos, con sus Mochilas, y antes de lo que cante un gallo, Se dirigieron a la Salida, Sin embargo Yuu al sentir que se le olvidaba algo, regreso rápidamente y en el Marco de la puerta, Se inclinó un poco (para que esta solo le mostrara la cara) y dijo- Bye, Bye Mika- Cuando termino de decirlo, Hizo como si le lanzara un Beso y Antes de que pudiera Correr, para evitar ver su reacción, El BakaGuren, lo tomo de la Chaqueta, para después llevárselo arrastrando, Ante esto solo pudo quejarse, Bueno no tuvo la Salido Épica que quería, pero al menos, se fue con dignidad… Y bueno si es que quieren saber la reacción de Mika, aquí esta…

Este se encontraba un poco intranquilo, porque no le parecía muy normal el hecho de que ha ese par, los hayan retirado a estas horas, aparte de que… Por lo que tenía Entendido, era para una de sus reuniones, Ohh Rayos, Ya no sabía ni que pensar, Se dijo Mika Suspirando por tercera vez, Hasta que de repente, en vez de sentir los pasos de Yuu-Chan alejarse, lo escuchaba Acercándose, Mika negó con la cabeza, Confundido, Mm…No eso no puede ser verdad, debo estar alucinando- Se dijo a si mismo otra vez y en menos de un segundo, Apareció Yuu Mostrándose un poco en el marco de la puerta, para después decir- Bye, Bye Mika- y una vez dicho esto, le Lanzo un Beso desde el Marco de la Puerta, Antes de que pudiera responder a esto, El Teniente Coronel, lo saco arrastrando de la puerta mientras este se quejaba, y El profesor pues, este se había encontrado leyendo en ese instante y no pudo ni siquiera reprender al Amane, Suspiro con una mescla de Cansancio y Alegría al Ver, que no tuvo que ser el que tuvo que sacar al Moreno de ahí (a la Fuerza Literalmente), Y en cuanto Mika, este se encontraba completamente Sonrojado por los Actos del Amane y más al demostrarle esa muestra de afecto en frente de toda la Clase, Lo único que pudo hacer fue Sacar su libro, mientras se escondía en él, No precisamente porque le diera vergüenza, Sino porque, los Sentimientos del Moreno hacia él, hacían que se pusiera así, Una vez que se tranquilizó, quito lentamente el Libro, y le dio las Gracias internamente a Yuu, Dado que Gracias a ese acto, ya no estaba pensando en esa estúpida reunión de Licántropos…

Mientras Con Yuu…

Este Seguía siendo arrastrado por el BakaGuren, Quien No lo había Soltado hasta llegar a la entrada del pasillo, Cuando lo Soltó, Cayo de Bruces al Piso, Se quejó otra vez y cuando se levantó, pudo visualizar a los únicos licántropos de su Grupo, Kimizuki y Shinoa (aunque esta última no lo sea), Los Saludo, Como si recién no lo hubieran visto estrellarse contra el piso, estos dos no decidieron seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y lo ignoraron, tuvieron una corta Charla trivial y en menos de 5 segundos, ya estaban todos los licántropos del Clan en el pasillo, No tienen un Bus o Automóvil para trasladarlos, Sin embargo estos no lo necesitaban, Caminaron unos minutos por las amplias Calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar al bosque, en el cual observaron por unos segundos a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, se transformaron completamente (excepto Shinoa, Quien se trasladó con su demonio), y Salieron Corriendo hacia el templo, en el Cual tardaron menos de lo esperado, abrieron sus amplias puerta e ingresaron en Silencio al ver que, ya habían llegado algunos Miembros del Clan, Prosiguieron a sentarse (Cada uno en el puesto que quería), Para después ver como (detrás de las amplias cortinas que tenía el Salón), Salía la Familia Hiragi, Tomando la Atención del público, y así poder iniciar la Reunión, una vez conseguido el silencio, Kureto Hiiragi Retomo la palabra- Buenas Tardes, Queridos Miembros de…- Antes de que pudiera continuar Kureto, Negó con la cabeza- Mmm, Perdón me equivoque, Nosotros no Somos Miembros de este Clan- Dijo Kureto Firme, por lo cual, muchos miembros dudaron del porque dijo eso, Obviamente se aclaró cuando termino la frase- Nosotros no Solamente somos Miembros de este Clan, Sino que También somos Hermanos, Somos Familia¡- Dijo este Gritando las últimas Palabras, para darle emoción a la Frase y Vaya que lo logro, Muchos de estos se mostraron felices y emocionados al escuchar esto, por lo que no evitaron demostrar su felicidad respondiendo positivamente a esto

-Sin embargo- Dijo Kureto- No estamos aquí para celebrar esto, Sino para hablar de un caso que ha estado afectando a Las Tres únicas especies avanzadas de nuestro Mundo- Dijo Kureto Firme, sin dudar de sus palabras- Saben Cuáles Son?- Pregunto este para obtener respuesta

\- Los Humanos- Dijo un Hombre lobo Común, a lo que respondió el Hiiragi- Bien, ahí va uno- Dijo este al ver que uno de los licántropos pudo saber- Alguien sabe otro?- Pregunto de nuevo Kureto

\- Los Vampiros- Dijo Casi Gruñendo otro Hombre lobo, Con un poco de Rencor hacia los Chupasangres- Bien ahí está el segundo- Dijo Kureto ya más alegre de que la reunión este progresando – Y díganme alguien sabe quiénes son los últimos que Faltan?- Dijo Kureto con una gran Sonrisa

-Nosotros los Licántropos, La Gran Familia- Respondió Yuu en Voz alta, Serio al ver hasta dónde estaban llegando- Excelente, Amane digno de un Licántropo de Dos mordidas- Dijo Kureto Feliz, Mientras alagaba al Moreno, Este simplemente no le dio tanta importancia y se sentó, Algunos al escuchar esto simplemente siguieron tranquilos Sabiendo cómo fue la transformación del moreno, y algunos Nuevos lo Miraban con una especie de Miedo y Admiración por haber resistido, No solo a la ceremonia tradicional, Sino a dos Mordidas¡, Sin duda alguien digno de Admiración, Kureto Retomo la Palabra, al ver que se estaban desviando

-Bueno y ustedes se preguntaran, A que quiero llegar con esto- Dijo Kureto a los Licántropos, a lo que ellos Asintieron- Bueno pues para los que estén informados, Sabrán que últimamente los Jinetes del Apocalipsis o Los Monstruos (como le dicen algunos), han estado aumentando Considerablemente en su número- respondió Kureto, Completamente serio, viendo la reacción de los demás- Sin embargo no solo es esto, sino que también están aumentando Rápidamente, Sus poderes y Fuerza, Por lo que el Gobierno Humano ha decidido, crear una reunión entre las tres cabezas principales de Cada Clan, Aquella reunión paso hace unos días, y nuestros jefes llegaron a la Conclusión, de que se aumentara el Doble de la Cantidad de miembros por cada grupo, ¿y eso qué quiere decir?, Quiere decir que dos Grupos se juntaran para evitar su posible muerte y así, también derrotar más rápido y de manera eficiente a los Jinetes- Dijo el Hiiragi al ver a todos mucho más serios y hasta un poco asombrados con la noticia, antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera, Continuo- Sin embargo eso no es todo, ya que también han decidido que dado al gran porcentaje de pérdidas de cada especie, Se refuercen Mas los grupos, En este caso, en vez de tener muchos grupos con la misma especie, se tengan grupos con diferentes especies- Al decir esto Creo un impacto general, Sin embargo prosiguió- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?, Quiere decir que los grupos Humanos, Licántropos y Vampíricos se mesclaran, y Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Para Qué?, Simple…- respondió Kureto- Al unir diversos grupos con los demás clanes, Que claramente tienen diferentes habilidades, Fuerzas y poderes, podremos lograr disminuir considerablemente el Porcentaje de Muertes y con ello también Fortalecer Lazos entre las demás especies- Finalizo Kureto, esperando la reacción de los miembros del Clan, Como se esperaba hubo muchas Opiniones

\- De que está Hablando?!, Eso es totalmente irrazonable- Grito Una Chica Furiosa ante la noticia

\- ¿¡Tendremos que juntar nuestros Grupos con los Asquerosos Chupa-Sangres!?- Grito otro Chico, Indignado con la Noticia

-¿¡Por qué Las Grandes Cabezas del Estado, están tomando decisiones precipitadas, Sin consultarnos!?- Grito Una Mujer de Mediana Edad, Claramente Enojada

\- ¿Acaso ya no importa nuestra opinión?, Claro… ¡las grandes cabezas se limpian el Culo con nuestro Dinero, Mientras deciden Sacrificar todas las vidas posibles para Mantener su Trasero a Salvo!- Dijo otra Chica, Apoyando el argumento de la otra Mujer

-!Claro como siempre el Estado embarrando más la situación de lo que esta¡- Declaro Otro Furioso, Mientras que los demás miembros también no dudaban en demostrar sus quejas, Gritando o Golpeando fuertemente el piso, Haciendo tambalear levemente el templo, El Hiiragi al ver que la Situación se estaba saliendo de Control, Decidió Calmarlos de alguna forma, Sin embargo se le adelantaron, Guren Ichinose desvainó su Espada, Haciendo que de esta saliera un aura oscura, la Mayoría de los Licántropos agonizaran de dolor, por culpa de los demonios que trataban de prosperar en Sus Almas, Una vez que vio que todos estaban calmados, volvió a guardar su Espada, y Hablo- Queridos Hermanos del Clan, Deseo Comunicarles que lo que ahora están haciendo es demostrar su Odio sin Argumentos, ¿Que de que estamos Hablando?, Claramente hablamos de única forma para evitar su Muerte y la De su Familia, ¿ Que si las Grandes Cabezas están tomando decisiones precipitadas?, Eso evidentemente es Mentira, En serio Creen que, Ahora mismo sus opiniones importaran? O se los pongo de otra forma ¿En serio Creen que sus Comentarios, Llenos de Odio y Falta de Razonamiento, Les va a importar al Gobierno?- Dijo Guren Tranquilo pero con voz firme, Antes de que la Mayoría de los Miembros respondiera, el Continuo- Tan Solo piénsenlo, Si bien es cierto que entre nuestros Clanes no nos hemos llevado considerablemente bien como todos esperábamos, sin embargo, ya estamos en otros Tiempos, Tiempos en los cuales aquellos conflictos se debieron dejar atrás hace mucho tiempo, Por favor Comprendan Mucha gente está Muriendo, no solo los Humanos o los Vampiros, Sino También Nosotros, Nuestra Familia, Nuestros Compañeros, Nuestros Tutores y Subordinados, Para Evitar que siga sucediendo esto, Debemos Unir Fuerzas para destrozarlos a ellos- Dijo Guren bien Alto, Mientras señalaba las Murallas- Esto no es una decisión del Gobierno o de las Grandes Cabezas, Sino de ustedes mismos, Por ello, les pido a todos los Escuadrones, Que con la Mano en el corazón, Acepten Luchar una vez más para proteger la paz que conocemos y Con ello a los que Apreciamos y Queremos- Dijo Guren con decisión mientras veía como había Cambiado el Ambiente

-Si es para proteger a los que Quiero y Admiro, Acepto- Dijo un Soldado que Anteriormente había reclamado, los demás Soldados al ver esto, no Dudaron y dieron su respuesta, Siendo esta Positiva, El Hiiragi al ver que ya todo se había Calmado, Hablo- Ya que al parecer la Mayoría ya está de acuerdo con la Decisión de los Jefes, Quiero pedirles Que por favor los Escuadrones se Agrupen para así poder agruparlos y empezar- Ante esto, los Soldados no tardaron en demostrar su Gran Asombro, al oír que de inmediato se crearan los grupos y que al parecer tendrán que ir a Luchar, Kureto alzo una ceja ante esta reacción- Vamos no hay tiempo para sorprenderse, Si los Jinetes del Apocalipsis siguen Creciendo en número, Escalaran La barrera antes de que se den Cuenta- Dijo Kureto ya Mucho más Serio y alzando La voz, Los soldados ante esto, Reaccionaron y se agruparon rápidamente, Cuando vio que ya estaban listos, con un gesto, les hizo saber a los Chicos que lo Siguieran, estos obedecieron sin rechistar, se transformaron en Licántropos y se dirigieron hacia el punto de Reunión. Mientras que los demás integrantes (Que no eran parte del Ejército), Se dirigirán a distintos lugares, dispersándose y pensando en cómo Resultara aquella decisión de los "Jefes".

Mientras Yuu, se quedaba pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar Mika en cuanto lo vea, Aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad es que probablemente Mika ya sabía de la decisión de los Jefes, después de todo con los que más se juntaba en el Subterráneo eran con los Vampiros Nobles, Yuu Trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Mika y así Relajarse un poco, sin embargo esto no duro mucho ya que este noto que se estaban demorando demasiado en crear los Grupos y aun no podía Visualizar el Grupo de Mika, Antes de que pudiera reclamarse a sí mismo por pensar en Mika, Un Vampiro alzo la voz, Yuu pudo reconocerlo por su vestimenta, era el Conocido Vampiro Noble llamado Ferid, Yuu apretó sus Puños con fuerza mientas dejaba a su pobre Mano completamente Blanca por la fuerza que estaba utilizando, Yuu aun recordaba como ese hombre había matado a toda Su familia, Sin embargo este no podía hacer nada, desde el Día en el que se creó una Sociedad entre las distintas especies, las reglas sobre atacarnos los unos con los otros han sido estrictas, Tan así que ni siquiera Yuu puede Romperlas, Sus amigos se acercaron a preguntarle el porqué de su reacción, Sin embargo esto no ocurrió dado que Al fin la voz del Noble se hizo Notar

-Queridos y Queridas…En especial Queridas- Dijo Ferid mientras decía más fuerte lo Último sin Vergüenza, mientras continuaba- Lamentablemente, Antes de que se pudieran formar los Grupos, Un Jinete de la Apocalipsis Amenazo con romper la barrera-Al decir esto se pudo escuchar los murmullos de todos por la impactante noticia-pero no se preocupen pues Nosotros, los Vampiros decidimos llevar uno de nuestros Grupos para alejarlo y Matarlo, ya deberían haber acabado- señalo indicando la Barrera, pero de pronto Dos Jinetes de la Apocalipsis Aparecieron en la punta de esta alarmando a los Habitantes de esta, rápidamente los Jefes de cada grupo empezaron a Organizarse, algunos simplemente salían sin importarles sus propias vidas, en ese momento Yuichirou Quien se encontraba Impactado por La noticia, pensaba en donde estaría Mika, ya que no podía visualizarlo por ningún lado y su Olor era distante, tal vez demasiado…-No me digas que…-Susurro este Impactado- Mika fue con aquel grupo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno Chicos Chicas hasta aquí termina el capítulo de Hoy, de hecho este capítulo lo había tenido listo de hace tiempo, pero no sé porque empecé escribiendo otras cosas y se me olvidaba que me faltaba muy poco para terminar esta parte, sé que el capítulo está un poco largo, me esforcé mucho en Hacerlo :`), ah por cierto si tienen alguna duda sobre el capítulo de hoy o los Anteriores siempre pueden preguntármelo, yo se los responderé sin dudar y los veo en el próximo Capítulo, Soy su querida Autora** **Shiro is White** **y hasta la Próxima :33**


End file.
